


Dazed

by Amarantha10



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantha10/pseuds/Amarantha10
Summary: "It's frustrating to know that both of you are oblivious to the fact that you're practically dating each other for years."I suck at summaries. Just give it a go guys.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 217





	1. H-O-T

**Author's Note:**

> BTW. All grammar and whatever errors are all mine. English is not my first language. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome.

  


"I'm so hot" Lisa said.

  


"You need to go" Minnie said concern laced in her voice.

  


"I know.. I am" Lisa answered. "As soon as the world stops spinning" She squinted looking at Minnie. The room is getting hazier by the minute, her ear is ringing and the temperature is not helping. "Did someone turn the AC off? I feel like I've been thrown in the middle of the dessert!" She shouted over the noise so Minnie can hear her.

  


"The AC is fine." Minnie yelled back. _'It's you who isn't.'_

  


"Then why the hell is it so hot!?" Lisa said while stripping off her black leather jacket hoping that doing so will help cool down her heated body. Down to her white cropped tee, Lisa is most definitely still hot.

  


"I think you're drunk. We need to get you home Lisa." Minnie insisted. Grabbing Lisa's forearm and started dragging her towards the exit.

  


"No I'm not, besides I only drank one beer. I'm not a light weight." Lisa slurred. Trailing behind Minnie like a baby who just started to learn how to walk.

  


"Seriously, we need to go."

  


"Lisa-ah!" Someone shouted across the room.

  


"Shit!" Minnie muttered under her breath. Moving faster through the crowd while dragging a drowsy Manoban across a sea of sweat drenched bodies. "Come on Lisa!" Minnie politely shoved some people to make way for her and Lisa. Some grumbled, some understand and even made an effort to move out of their way, which Minnie was thankful.

  


"I'm trying! It's hard when the floor is constantly-" Lisa's words got cut off. Hands snaked around her waist as someone hugged her from behind. Lisa groaned. The heat intensifies and it's making her head spin. The person's hand making tiny circles on her abs is not helping making things better. Whatever it is she had, it's effect is starting to peak. Her head hurts, she's dizzy, and her limbs are slowly being uncooperative. She closed her eyes trying hard not to pass out and wishing Minnie can get her out unscathed. That's all she can do at the moment.

  


"Where are you guys going? It's still early." Hugging Lisa tighter.

  


"Oppa!" Minnie said, startled. "I'm taking Lisa home. She's sick." She pulled Lisa's arm. It's no use, he just held on to her tighter. Minnie is beginning to panic. She's thought how she can get Lisa out of his grasp. She thought about asking the security to help her get Lisa out. She was still internally debating when she heard his voice again.

  


"You're not sick aren't you baby? Come on Lisa let's dance!" Jungkook said while backing away towards the dance floor a smirked plastered on his face. Swaying with a drunken Lisa in his arms.

  


Minnie froze, horrified as Jungkook dragged Lisa away to the dance floor. She was awaken from her trance when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled out her phone and after noticing the caller ID she immediately answered the call. "Unnie, She got dragged."

  


"I'm here at the entrance. Where is she?" Worry and frustration evident in her voice.

  


"Dance floor. Center." 

  


"Okay, I'll get her out."

  


"She's with-"

  


When the call got cut off, she noticed Jungkook kissing Lisa's neck. _'That's not good.'_

\----------

"Noooo.... Nini.." Lisa whined. "Stop!" Trying her best to push the person away. She's burning up and her head is spinning but she's sure that the body wrapped around her is not her 'Nini'. She felt hands gripping her waist. Mouth roaming her neck. "Stop.. no.. Nini.. need.. Nini.."

  


"Baby, I know what you want. I can give it to you." Jungkook continued to kiss Lisa's neck and roam his hands all over her body. He trailed kisses on Lisa's jaw towards her mouth. He stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes are closed, her mouth moving, muttering incoherent things. _'She's perfect.'_

  


He started to lean in to capture Lisa's kissable plump lips when his hands were pried from her small waist and was shoved away, landing on his butt.

  


Jennie thanked all the gods she made it in time. Wrapping her arms around Lisa's body and brushing away her hair from her face she saw the sorry state the girl was in. _'Someone definitely spiked her drink.'_ She's seething in anger. Sending death glares towards the man he just shoved away from Lisa.

  


"Nini?" Lisa asked, eyes still closed her body is beginning to relax as she sniffed and smelled her sweet scent. "Nini.." a tear escaped her eye. "It's so hot Nini." she feels feverish, dizzy, and bothered. She doesn't know what to do with herself. She leaned in and placed her head at the crook of Jennie's neck enhaling her scent which is both intoxicating and relaxing. She wrapped her arms around Jennie's torso as she begins to relax. 

  


"I'm here Lili" Jennie said. "Let's go home, okay? I want you to move with me, okay Lili?" Jennie wanted to beat the crap of Jungkook for doing those things to Lisa, but her first priority is to take Lisa home and make her feel better. Her anger and frustration will need to take the back seat.

  


"Okay" Lisa murmured against her neck. She pulled Lisa closer and started to move towards the exit.

  


"Yah! Who do you think you are!?" Jennie heard the man say starting to make his way towards them. "Where are you taking my Lisa!?"

  


"Unnie!" Minnie said panting. Standing at her side. "Let's get her home." Panic laced her voice. She's worried on what will happen if Jennie snaps. She can clearly see anger plastered on her pretty face. 

  


_'my Lisa.. my Lisa.. my Lisa.. who the fuck does he think he is?'_

  


"Minnie?" Jennie said not breaking eye contact with the raging Jungkook. Sending him death glares after death glares. If looks can melt, Jungkook would have melted there and then. He would have evaporated into nothingness by the way Jennie was glaring at him.

  


"Ne?" _'Not good.. Not good..' Minnie chanted in her head._

  


"Can you please look after Lisa for a bit." Prying Lisa from her body and handing her towards Minnie. 

  


"Niniii..." Lisa whined because of the lost contact. Lisa needed to smell her, to feel her against her, it's what eases her pain. It comforts her to be in Jennie's arms.

  


"Shhhss.. Lili I'll be back. Stay with Minnie for a bit." She said kissing Lisa's forehead. Jennie heard Lisa sigh and know she's fine with it. She turned around and faced the man who was moments ago was taking advantage of Lisa's drugged state. Jennie started to walk towards Jungkook and met him halfway. 

  


"Who the hell are you?" Irritation marred his smug face. There's a hint of admiration present on his eyes. _'She is so small yet she shoved me easily earlier.'_ he thought.

  


"Hi." Jennie said flashing him with a smile as she tucked an errant hair behind her ear.

  


Jungkook was taken a back. 'She's cute..' his thought got cut off as he fell into the ground clutching his crotch. He nearly blacked out, unbelievable pain engulfed his body. "Fuck"

  


"That's for taking advantage of Lisa!" Jennie yelled. Jennie was furious. The crowd was stunned into silence. Two men rushed and crouched towards Jungkook.

  


"Yah! What did you do?" Asked one of the men.

  


"What he deserved." Jennie answered. She turned and marched off towards Minnie and Lisa.

  


"Are you okay?" She heard one of the men asked Jungkook. _'He won't be for awhile'_ she thought, a smirk plastered on her face.

  


"Fucking Bitch!" Jungkook muttered. Falling back to the floor. Curled up in a ball trying to lessen the pain.

  


She reached Minnie and slowly untangled Lisa from her body. "Sorry about that."

  


"Daebakk!!" Minnie exclaimed. Hands flailing all over. "Unnie! daebakk!!"

  


Jennie gave her a small smile. A blush crept out her face. "Umm.. Can you help me get her to the car?"

  


"Sure. Sure." Minnie wrapped Lisa's arm around her shoulders to support her. They slowly inch towards the exit. The crowd parted and made way for them.

  


As they got Lisa settled in Jennie's car. Jennie turned and hugged Minnie. "Thank you for calling me."

  


"No problem unnie. I only did what's right. After I heard them saying they spiked her drink I know I had to get her out of there." Minnie said a soft expression on her face.

  


"You're a good friend." Jennie held Minnie's hand. "Are you gonna be okay? I can take you home."

  


"No it's fine, just take her home." Gesturing towards Lisa. "I'll just take a cab."

  


"Okay. Thank you. I'll let her call you tomorrow when she's.. she's her normal self" 

  


"See you later unnie. Please take care of her." Minnie waved goodbye and took off.

  


"I will. Bye." Jennie got in the car with a whinny Manoban on her passenger seat.


	2. En-Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again all errors are all mine. Enjoy. :)

Jennie was hoping for an uneventful drive home.

No.

such.

luck.

"Nini.. it's so hot. Is the AC on?" Lisa whined.

"It's on." Jennie answered. She was so focused on the road trying to get them home as soon as possible. She doesn't know what Lisa is on. She knows she needs to get it out of her system or at least try to get it out.

Jennie heard the rustling of clothes. "I'm just gonna take this off." 

"Take what off?" Jennie glanced at the passenger seat and saw Lisa wriggling out of her shirt. The shirt got caught on her head but she managed and successfully took her top off leaving her on her black laced bra. 

"Hot." Jennie muttered under her breath. 

Sweat dripped down Lisa's barely there cleavage in between her tiny breasts. Jennie can't help stare at Lisa's chest and gulped. Now Jennie is the one who's feeling hot. She stared down to avoid looking at Lisa's breast. Definitely not a good idea. Her eyes landed on Lisa's glistening perfectly toned abs, and gulped yet again. 

She painstakingly avert her eyes from her almost topless companion and turn her attention back on the road. She turned the AC to max and tried to focus on driving.

"Don't look."

"Drive."

"Focus Jennie." Jennie muttered to herself. Trying to erase Lisa's toned abs and breast out of her mind. Try, being the key word. Cause it will never be erased nor forgotten.

After removing her shirt Lisa's might've had cooled down a bit. She grew quiet and Jennie assumed she fell asleep. She kept her eye on the road and continue driving.

A few minutes later, Jennie noticed movements on her peripheral vision. _'What is she up to now?'_ Jennie thought. _'Please tell me she's putting back her shirt on.'_

Jennie chanced a glance on Lisa and saw her trying to take off her bra. She hit the break and the car screeched to a stop. The roads are barren this time of the night. If it was day time they would have been in an accident. That was wreckless on Jennie's part. But who wouldn't be reckless when someone keeps stripping trying to go naked a meer foot away from you. Especially if it's someone like Lisa. A lot of people would definitely love to be in her place right now. Like that asshole she left on the floor minutes ago. Remembering the way he caressed and kissed Lisa makes her blood boil. Jennie was red from anger and embarassment. 

"Yah! Lisa-ah!" Jennie half shouted before Lisa can unhook her bra. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's itchy and is in the way." Looking at her with half lidded eyes a pout on her lips. She looked like a half bent pretzel knot. Her hands are still trying to reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Stop it." Jennie sternly said. "You're not stripping anymore clothes. Okay?" Good thing it's dark or it would have been too obvious how flustered Jennie is.

_'Stop pouting. You're making me go insane.'_

"But Nini it's hot" She slump back against the seat with her hands on top of her thigh. 

"I know. But, no more." Jennie pleaded. "Do it for me, okay?" She looked at Lisa with pleading eyes. Anymore clothes coming off of Lisa's body and Jennie's going to lose it. _'I swear to god. This night is nothing but an endurance challenge. I don't plan on losing'_

"Okay." It was tiny but Jennie was able to catch it. Jennie 1, Lisa 0. She internally celebrates this small victory. 

"Okay.. can you wear your shirt back on please?" Jennie is pushing her luck. But seeing Lisa in just her bra is so distracting. She gulped and tried again. "Please?"

"No."

"You're going to catch a cold. I don't want you to get sick. Please wear it."

"No." Jennie noticed Lisa staring at her yellow hoodie. _'aissshh.'_ Jennie can't help but roll her eyes. An idea popped up in her head.

"Okay.. how about you wear my hoodie and I'll wear your shirt. It's soft and cosy. I know you'll like it. It's very comfortable too." Jennie offered.

Lisa flashed her a tiny smile and that's all the answer Jennie needed. She stripped off her yellow hoodie and quickly put it on Lisa. She fixed Lisa's hair, especially her bangs, and kissed Lisa's forehead. "Rest, we're almost there" she said.

Jennie then grabbed Lisa's discarded shirt and wore it. She looked at Lisa and saw her sniffing the hoodie. Lisa smiled and sighed. "Nini." She heared her mutter. Jennie then saw Lisa bury her face on her hoodie and started dozing off. Jennie can't helped but chuckle. _'So cute'_

"I should've done that from the start" Jennie said shaking her head. She started the engine and began to drive towards their apartment. The rest of the drive was uneventful. Lisa was fast asleep on the passenger seat. Her face still buried on Jennie's hoodie. Jennie smiled at how adorable Lisa looks.

_'Lili.. what am I going to do with you.'_


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Jennie opened the passenger door. "Lisa" she lightly tap her shoulders to wake her up. All she received was a hmp and a grunt. Lisa wiggled her nose and dived back into Jennie's hoodie. Jennie can't help but smile at the gesture. Lisa has always been a big baby especially if she's sick, guess being drugged has the same effect. Jennie would have lifted Lisa princess style and carry her to the apartment but that would be too hard. Don't get the wrong idea. Jennie is strong, but not strong enough to lugged around a grown person for a long distance.

"Lili." She poked Lisa's check. No response. She repeatedly poke her and heard a groan. Soon enough brown orbs came into view meeting her own. Jennie smiled. Lisa never failed to make Jennie smile, she's her happy pill. When she's sad, lonely or worse depressed, she'll just look at one of Lisa's crazy pictures stored on her phone and her mood will be many times better. 

"Hi.. good nap?" Lisa just blinked at her.

"C'mon Lili, let's get you home." No verbal response was heard but Lisa moved and tried to get out of the car. Her long limbs was all over the place but eventually managed to get out of the car. Jennie immediately come to her aid when Lisa slightly lost her balance.

"You okay?" Lisa nod. Something is off. Lisa is never quiet. _'It must be something to do with what she had or was it something I did?'_ Jennie can't help but wonder.

Jennie slowly closed the door of the car and they started their trek towards their apartment. Lisa might have been feeling better. She has little assistance from Jennie while walking. Though Lisa hasn't said a word since they got out of the car. 

They reached and entered their apartment. Jennie hurriedly took off her shoes and crouched down to take Lisa's shoes off.

"Lili lift your right foot please." Lisa obeyed and Jennie expertly took it off. 

"Now, the other one." Jennie did the same on the other. Silence, that's all Jennie heard from Lisa since they got out of the car. ' _Did I realy do something wrong?'_ The thought kept on playing at the back of Jennie's head. She shoved it at the far back, she needs to focus on getting Lisa settled.

Jennie took Lisa's hand and ushered Lisa towards her room. She noticed Lisa flinched as their hand touched. She also heard her wimper. She was about to let go, but Lisa hold on to her tighter. _'Okay, definitely weird.'_ She ignored her thoughts yet again and guided Lisa towards her bed and let her sit down.

"Stay here for a bit." Jennie said. She let go of Lisa's hand but Lisa's hold didn't budge.

"I'm just gonna get some clothes Lili." She lifted her hand and caressed Lisa's cheek. Lisa's hold loosened and Jennie took that as a yes, you can go. 

She rummaged through Lisa's closet and got some sleep shorts and an oversized shirt. 

"Lili, change into these." Jennie placed the clothes on Lisa's lap. "It's more comfortable than what you're wearing." Lisa has her eyes closed and gave Jennie a nod. 

"I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back. Try to change okay?" Jennie leaned down and kissed Lisa's forehead. She rushed out of the room and went to the kitchen.

\---------

At the kitchen, Jennie made a beeline towards the fridge and get herself some water. She chugged the whole thing down without pause until not one drop was left on the bottle. Once satisfied she sighed loudly like the weight of the world was finally off her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and immediately shuddered. Lisa's scent invaded her senses.

Bad.

Idea.

She looked down and remembered she's still wearing Lisa's shirt. She wanted to cool down and was somewhat successful. Now she's back to where she was at minutes ago.

Heated. 

"Get your head out of the gutter Jennie." She muttered.

Jennie was pacing the whole length of their kitchen. Engrossed in her own thoughts.

_'It's not that drug isn't it?'_

__

__

_'I have a strong feeling it is.'_ Anger rose at her. If she wasn't able to get there on time Lisa would have been-. She cut her thoughts off, thinking about it's possibility hurts. She's just relieved she got there on time and very thankful to Minnie for contacting her. _'I need to send her something, as a sign of thanks.'_ Jennie piled it on her things to do compartment.

_'She hasn't said a word since we got out of the car.'_

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

_'Was I overdoing it with the kisses?'_

_'She looked so vulnerable my instincts to keep her safe kicked in, and my self control got out of control.'_

_'Jesus! Jennie, maybe she hates you now.'_ Jennie groaned. Her pace grew faster as she overthink of how Lisa hates her. Her thoughts were running wild.

Jennie glanced at the clock and immediately stopped her pacing. _'Shit.'_ Twenty minutes already passed since she left Lisa in her room. _'I hope she's changed and is already asleep. Changing her would be-.'_ Jennie closed her eyes and steeled herself. _'You can do this.'_

Jennie got some water and a few snacks in case Lisa gets hungry. She put them in a tray and walked back towards Lisa's room.

"Lili-" Her voice got cut off as she noticed the trail of clothes leading towards her room. _'No biggie. She changed. Right?'_ Jennie thought convincing herself. _'Right?'_ She gulped.

She put the tray on the nearby table and started picking up the clothes on the floor. She first picked up Lisa's pants on the hallway a few feet from Lisa's room. Jennie walked towards her room. She picked up her yellow hoodie which was moments ago Lisa keeps on sniffing. Just outside her door she picked up Lisa's bra. 

"Totally normal, who would want to sleep with bra on. That's so uncomfortable." Jennie told herself. 

The room to her room was slightly ajar. Her hand was hovering at the door handle when she heard Lisa wimpered. "Nini.." She heard Lisa said. Alarmed Jennie opened the door fast and was across the threshold in a heartbeat. She dropped all the clothes on the floor and came to a stop.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying it so far?  
> I'll try to update more frequently.
> 
> Next chapter we'll probably inside Lisa's head.
> 
> I haven't written it yet so..  
> Here's to hoping I finish it this week.
> 
> Anyway. Cheers!


	4. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time for an update. Life happened. Christmas. New year. Work. And others.
> 
> I'll really try to update once a week.
> 
> Anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

As soon as Jennie was out of the room Lisa slowly opened her eyes and breathe. She took a deep breath inhaling Jennie's waning sweet scent on the hoodie. Lisa groaned. _It's almost gone. I need more. So much more._

Lisa was struggling to keep it together since Jennie came to her rescue at the party. When Jennie pulled her close and kissed her forehead, Lisa felt it straight to her core.

Lisa is unrevocably in love with Jennie since forever. That's probably total exaggeration but that's how Lisa felt for the black haired beauty. People see Jennie as a "bitch" for the lack of a better term. Lisa thinks of Jennie like a coin or more like yin yang. Most people see the yin often. Lisa, well Lisa is not most people, she sees the yang most of the time. Jennie is the cutest person in the universe. She's like a cute tiny baby kitten with her cute chubby cheeks. She's also one of the sweetest person she knows. She'll help you out in whatever way she can. She's also always there to listen to your problems and help you sort it out, and if she can't she's always gonna be there to support you. Just don't anger her or you'll get scratched at or worse, torn apart. Never mess with Jennie Kim. Again, NEVER.

The incident at the party is a perfect example. When Jennie kicked and floored Jungkook, Lisa went from shock, pity for Jungkook, then hot and bothered cause, damnit, Jennie still looks hot even when mad. She's so out of place wearing a hoodie, sweatpants and chucks, surrounded by people whose dressed to impress, but Lisa cannot take her eyes off of her. 

When she got in Jennie's car, she took a deep breath and shivered. She feels so much. She needs her. All of her. _This is so damn hard._ she thought. She's feeling the effects of whatever they've put into her drink and it's messing with her head, well not just her head. She has an idea on what it is, she also has an idea how to make it better but that would mean she has to risk things. And she thinks she's not willing to take that risk, not yet anyway.

When Jennie got inside the car, Lisa pretended to sleep. A few minutes later and Lisa was getting more bothered. 

"Nini.. it's so hot. Is the AC on?"

"It's on" Jennie answered.

She needed a very very cold shower right now. So she did the next best thing to do given the situation. "I'm just gonna take this off." She stripped. She removed her shirt and tossed it somewhere. 

The cold blast from the AC quelled her need for the time being. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Her senses are a bit heightened. Everything bothers her. She feels like her bra is digging at her skin. She stopped thinking and decided to just remove it too. _Let's test the water._ She thought. She leaned forward and fumbled with the hook of her bra.

"Yah! Lisa-ah! What the hell are you doing." Jennie shouted and made Lisa froze. 

"It's itchy and it's in the way." It's a lousy explanation but it's the only reasonable explanation she can give Jennie given the situation. She can't just outright say I'm hot and bothered, do something about it. And she really really want Jennie to do something about it. No, only Jennie can do something about it.

"Stop it. You're not stripping anymore clothes, okay?" She heard Jennie said. She looked at Jennie and pouted. Lisa definitely noticed Jennie flustered but did not comment on it. Lisa always notice everything Jennie do or how Jennie reacts. She's in tune to her more than anyone. But, she kept that to herself. She more or less sure Jennie feels the same. But she also knows that Jennie wasn't ready then. Now. Now she might be, or not. 

"But Nini it's hot." She sit back and placed her hands on her thighs showing that she won't attempt to get rid of her bra. Pout still plastered on her face.

"I know. But, no more. Do it for me, okay?" 

"Okay" Lisa said. _I'll do anything for you Nini. You know that._

"Okay. Can you wear your shirt back on please?" Jennie paused. "Please." 

"No." Lisa answered. She never did say she'll do anything without getting persuaded. Both of them know she'll eventually give in but it doesn't mean she will make it easy. No is not really a no towards Jennie. It's no, not yet. Then a yes in a few more moments.

"You're going to catch a cold. I don't want you to get sick. Please wear it."

Lisa knows what's happening. Apparently her in only her bra affects Jennie than how she let on. "No." She answered again. She eyed Jennie's face and saw the blush on her cheeks. _You're definitely affected too, Nini._ She moved her eyes downward and finally noticed that Jennie was wearing her yellow hoodie. She didn't notice it earlier. Too much was going on and she was distracted. She stared at the tiny print on its neckline 'LM' it reads. 

"Okay, how about you wear my hoodie...." Lisa didn't catch the rest of the things Jennie said. She feels warm at the thought that Jennie is comfortable enough wearing her clothes and even claiming it as hers. She was still staring at the print 'LM'. _It's like I already claimed her as mine. Let's see._ A small smile broke at Lisa's face. She nodded at what Jennie wants her to do, whatever that is. 

Her feeling of warmth was gone and in its place was scorching hot flame like she was flung straight at the sun. Jennie striped off her hoodie giving Lisa the full view of full breasts encased in an offending contraption we all call bra.

_Why do bra's exist._ Lisa questioned the universe.

She saw Jennie leaned towards her and her brain went into overdrive. 

_Is she going to kiss me?_

_Are we doing it right here?_

_Should we get married now?_

_Wait! did I die?_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she's now clothed and is now wearing the hoodie she was staring at moments ago. Jennie brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. Lisa froze and closed her eyes. She turned away from Jennie and burrowed her head on the hoodie. "Nini.. you're an idiot." Lisa muttered under her breath. _I'm definitely not dead yet._ By the rate her heart is pounding she's very much alive.

When they arrived she didn't even try saying anything, afraid that her mouth will betray her and she might end up saying things she'll probably regret. She tried her best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling on her lower body. Wearing the hoodie Jennie was wearing, engulfing her with her scent didn't do anything good to her. It actually made everything worse. She's so aroused that she thought not even a cold shower can help her.

She managed to keep it together and finally ended up in her room. She call it a success except the part where she flinched when Jennie touched her. She's just too sensitive right now. The only cure she can think of is out there in the kitchen.

With a purpose, Lisa stood, dropping the clothes Jennie put in her lap on the floor. _I need a cold shower, preferably with tons of ice._ She slowly walked towards her bedroom door. Clumsy hands fumbled with the button of her jeans until it was undone. She lowered her zipper and ungracefully shimmy out of her pants. She discarded it on the floor not caring where it lands. She barely noticed she was out of her room. She could've taken a shower on her own bathroom but she wanted to steal more of Jennie's scent. The scent she was craving the most asulted her nose. A bolt of sensation was sent to her nipples and groin. Lisa can't help herself and moaned, shower long forgotten. She lifted the hoodie up her arm and tossed is somewhere. The cold air caressed her skin and sent shivers to her half naked body. She made quick work of her bra and toss it somewhere too. Not to be deterred from her destination. She inches towards the bed and slowly crawl and plop on it. Her head landing on soft pillows with a poof. Goosebumps decorated her skin. She slowly moved her hands up and down her body and cupped her tiny breasts. Lisa pinched her nipple and moaned loudly. "Nini.."

She closed her eyes and continued to tease herself. She knows Jennie will look for her and will eventually find her. Does she care if Jennie saw her in her state right now? NO, not now, all she can think of is to get off. To get rid of this overwhelming heat. Her body is on fire. In normal circumstances she would be bothered if Jennie saw her pleasuring herself. She's just too far gone to care.

She lifted her hand and touched her lips. She slowly suck on her middle finger and moaned. She added her index finger and gave it the same treatment. She slowly trailed her fingers from her chin, to her neck, to her chest. With one destination in mind, they slowly made their journey. As they pass her navel, her hands abruptly stopped.

"Don't." Lisa heard. Eyes still closed as she continues to caress her left breast.

"Stop." The voice growled. The command halted her hands. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the source.

"Ni...ni." She panted. She saw Jennie on the doorway gripping the doorframe with too much force. Jennie's face is red and she's panting like she just ran a marathon. Her pupils are blown and drops of sweat are visible on her forehead.

_How long was she there? How long was she watching me? It must have been a while given the state that she's in._ Jennie was still wearing Lisa's shirt. The crop barely covered Jennie's bust and her abs is on full display. Lisa licked her lips.

"It's okay Nini." She said. Staring at Jennie's hungry eyes. Conveying her need for release.

"Let go." Pleading Jennie with her eyes. She needs her right now. "Please.. Nini.." She moaned as she brushes her fingers on her hard nipple. "I.. need.."

"Stop." She heard Jennie say again. Her eyes fixed on Jennie's face. _God. She's beautiful._ She heard the door shut close.

Jennie slowly walked towards her never letting go of her gaze. The bed dipped as she sat at the edge. Jennie caressed her face and she leaned towards her hand. A ghost of a smile graced Jennie's face. Lisa smiled too feeling a welcome warmth on her chest. "Lisa.."

Lisa slowly sat up and closed the unnecessary gap between her and Jennie. She raised her hand and framed Jennie's face. "Let go, Jen." She didn't give Jennie the time to respond and captured her lips. Her lips are so soft like fluffy clouds on the sky, not that Lisa know how clouds feels like. She licked Jennie's bottom lips asking for permission. Jennie opened her mouth and that's all Lisa needed. She poked her tongue in and deepened the kiss. She was so lost in it she barely noticed her back hitting the mattress. 

The need for air broke them apart. Foreheads kissing and both of them panting meer inches from each other. "Hi." Jennie said breathless. Lisa can't help but giggle. "Hi back." Lisa said hand still wrapped around Jennie's head. 

"I'm beyond aroused, painful even." Jennie stated. "I want you to know that it's taking all my self control not to touch you beyond this Lisa." Lisa felt there's a but there somewhere so she waited. "But, you're on something and I'm not gonna go and take advantage of it." She said it full of sincerity.

"So, if I wasn't on something you would.." she waited a moment to let it sink in. "Make love with me." she said it as a statement, staring at Jennie's eyes full of love.

"No." Jennie answered. That surely put a damp on Lisa's arousal.

"Wha..what why?" Lisa asked. She thought Jennie felt the same way.

_Is she just being polite when she responded with the kiss?_

_Shit! Did I ruined our friendship?_

_Was I reading all the signals wrong?_

Before Lisa get way too far ahead with her thought. Jennie kissed her, tongue and all. "Shut your mind Lili." Jennie said and kissed her again. When Jennie moved away and Lisa fluttered her eyes open. Jennie was looking at her full of love, Lisa feels warm all over. 

"You're not asking the right questions Lisa." Lisa is not dumb nor too oblivious. But kissing Jennie apparently scattered her brain all over and she can't gather her thoughts properly. "Questions?" Lisa asked stupidly.

"Yes, way important questions than me sleeping with you." Lisa raked her brain and come up with one. Her eyes grew wide at the realisation. How stupid of her to ask Jennie if she'll sleep with her before asking that. _Stupid. damn. libido._

"That look says you know what it is." Jennie said smirking. She so wanted to kiss that smirk away. "Ask me." The statement was said with a promise of a 'yes' to whatever Lisa's question.

She took a deep breath and released it. She look directly into Jennie's catlike eyes. _Take a risk. Take a humongous leap._

_Go big or go home Lalisa._

"First of all, I want you to know. No, I need you to know that I have been in love with you since I first saw you. You flashed me your gummy smile and I was gone."

"Second, I'm sorry if I asked about sleeping together before anything else. I would take the high road but.. let's just blame it all to my stupid libido." That earned a giggle from Jennie. It's one of the sound Lisa would like to here for the rest of her life.

"Lastly, I love you with all of being." Jennie's eyebrow raised a bit and didn't escape Lisa's eyes. "Yes, BEING Jennie Kim. BEING. All of me." Jennie's eyes softened full of understanding and Lisa continued. "With all of those said. Would you Jennie Kim take me Lalisa Manoban as your wife?" Lisa smiled, hoping, really hoping that Jennie says yes to her absurd proposal.

"Wi..fe?" Jennie stammered.

"Yes, wife. I don't want you to just be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife. To be in my life till the end of time." She held Jennie's hand in hers and looked her straight in the eye. "I know it's absurd given I confessed to you and proposed to you on the same night." She looked down her body and up again back on Jennie's gaze. "Almost totally naked too." A blush bloomed on her cheeks. "But I'm a hundred percent sure about it Jennie. You're it for me."

Seconds passed, minutes or was it hours . Jennie didn't speak or moved.

_Did I blew it? I went in too fast didn't I? Aigoo. What am I gonna do?_

_If she turns me down. I'll accept it like a woman and cry like a baby on Chaeyong's shoulders._

_Maybe she needs time to think? Without my nakedness on her face._

She moved to get off the bed and go back to her room to let Jennie think. She stood up and was about to walk away when Jennie grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down. She sat on the bed next to Jennie her hand held by Jennie on top of her lap. Silence filled the room. Jennie is still processing everything so Lisa sat there squeezing Jennie's hand every now and then.

Without saying anything Jennie stood dropping Lisa's hand. Jennie went towards her dresser and was rummaging through her stuff. When she found what she was looking for she stood and went towards the bathroom. A minute later, Jennie came out a bathrobe on her hand.

"Wear it." Jennie handed her the bathrobe. Lisa took it wordlessly, she stood and wore it hiding her nakedness. "Better?"

"Yes." Jennie said. "Wear this too." Jennie extended her hand so Lisa has the full view of what Jennie's giving her.

"Oh."


	5. Food

"Chaeyoung-ah! You're back."

Chaeyoung just got out of the cab. She turned her head towards the voice and found Jisoo walking towards her. Her left hands holding what seems to be groceries and on the other her phone. She hitched her backpack on her shoulders and moved towards Jisoo. She raised both her hands and engulf Jisoo in a hug. "Hi. You're back too."

She let her go and grabbed the groceries Jisoo was carrying. "Did you just got back too?" Gesturing towards Jisoo's backpack.

"Yeah. I went and did some grocery shopping before heading towards the apartment cause I know we don't have food." They walked towards their shared apartment.

"Did you get a text from Minnie too?"

"Yes. And I'm guessing they're still sleeping. Also one of the reason I went to buy food." 

"So, you also didn't went to the party to get Lisa." Chaeyoung smirked.

"Yep, why bother. Jendeukie will be there faster than the flash." They both giggled.

"True. She have it so bad."

Jisoo snorted. "Those two have it so bad. It's just that they're both idiots."

"I know." Chaeyoung sighed.

\----

They reached their apartment and Jisoo unlocked and opened the door. She held the door open and let Chaeng go inside first.

Chaeyoung head towards the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the table. She saw Jisoo head towards her room to put away her bag. Chaeng head towards her own room to do the same. When she came back out. Jisoo is putting the groceries inside the fridge and cupboards.

"It's almost lunch time. What are we having?" Chaeng said while putting away some cereals on the cuoboard.

"You just came back and you're immediate concern is food." Jisoo said shaking her head.

"What? It is almost lunch. I'm hungry too." Chaeyoung said.

"Go and wake up the chef if you want some food." Jisoo said gesturing towards Jennie's room with her head.

"Do i have to? Can you just cook something?" Chaeng said pleading. 

"Nope." Jisoo said stressing the p. "Just go and wake her. Wake the monkey too."

"Can we just order chicken?" Chaeng offered. She knows how Jisoo likes eating chicken. 

"No."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I'm craving for kimchi fried rice. So, go and wake up the chef." Jisoo said.

"Why do i have to go and wake her up. She's your best friend." Chaeng weakly said.

"So you'll get over your fear. Go on. She won't bite." Jisoo pointed towards Jennie's room.

"She's still scary though." Chaeng pouted and grumbled. She made her way towards Lisa's room first. She can just wake Lisa first and tell Lisa to wake Jennie up. 

She reached Lisa's room and opened the door not bothering to knock. "Lisa-ah, its time for lunch." She went inside the room and saw that Lisa wasn't in it. "Should have known." Chaeng mumbled.

She turn around and her foot caught on something. She looked down and found a shirt on the floor. She picked it up, folded it and placed it on Lisa's bed unbothered. She went out of Lisa's room and headed towards Jennie's.

She stood outside Jennie's room and took a deep breath. She reached and gripped the door handle. She turned it slowly and pushed the door open as quietly as possible. She peeked inside and saw Lisa and Jennie sleeping wrapped with Jennie's blanket. She stepped inside and saw Jennie's head on the crook of Lisa's neck. Lisa's cheek pressed on Jennie's head her hand wrapped around Jennie's shoulders. _Aww. They look so cute._ Chaeyong thought, a smile creeping out her face. She got her phone out and took some pictures. Done. _Now I'll leave you two alone._

She turned around and her foot got caught on something, again. She squat down and picked up the clothing. _What's with the clothes on the floor._ She looked at her hand and gasp. She stood up and surveyed the room. Articles of clothing are all over the floor. She glanced at the bed then at the floor again. It took her only a few seconds to connect the dots. Her hand flew towards her mouth to stop herself from squealing. She got out of the room fast and slowly closed the door. 

Eyes still big from shock and elation Chaeng skipped back towards the kitchen. She found Jisoo seated at one of the bar stool scrolling on her phone. She stood in front of Jisoo, grabbed her face and kissed both of her cheeks.

"What's gotten into you?" Jisoo asked wide eyed.

"Nothing." She said smiling widely. She took Jisoo's hand into hers and dragged her towards the door. "Let's go eat outside. My treat."

Jisoo cooked her head and looked at her but didn't protest. "What about Jennie and Lisa?" Jisoo asked.

"Let them sleep in. We'll just bring them some take out. Let's go." Jisoo just shrugged and Chaeng tugged her towards the door.


	6. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. 😣

Overwhelmed is an understatement on how Jennie felt after Lisa sprung up all those things at her. She had an inkling that Lisa would ask her out, like on a date or to be her girlfriend, not to be her wife.

Jennie had to sit down and let it all sink in. She was ready to say yes if Lisa asked her to go out on a date. She's even ready to say yes to being her girlfriend. But, wife? She never thought that far ahead. 

She loves Lisa, that's not even worth questioning. Her optimism in life is very endearing. She's kind, loving, and a really great listener. She loves everything about her, even her quirks. Like, leaving clothes all over the place cause she doesn't have enough time to put it away before going out. Even when Lisa kisses the people she's comfortable with. It initially pisses Jennie off seeing her kissing peoples cheek. Jealousy, that's what it was. She even stopped talking to Lisa for a few days because of it. It wasn't Lisa's fault at all, and Jennie realized it. Lisa kept on saying sorry even if she didn't know what she did wrong and that made Jennie feel guilty. She said sorry to Lisa for ignoring her and told her that all is good. She knew Lisa wanted an explanation why Jennie ignored her but Lisa didn't ask about it. Jennie was very thankful for that. How would she explain it to Lisa that she ignored her because she was jealous. She also didn't want to explain why she was jealous. They're friends and Jennie doesn't have the right to be jealous. Jennie doesn't want Lisa to stop being herself even if that means Lisa kissing all her friends. 

Jennie does not want to change Lisa in anyway. She just wants to be there when Lisa achieves her dreams and she wants Lisa to be there when she achieves her. She's even contented to be there as a friend. She dreamed of being more than that. Now, being more is not a dream. Wife? Is she even ready for that? She thought some more and started ticking up imaginary boxes.

When Lisa started to get up and walk away. Jennie hurriedly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She linked their hands and lay it on her lap. She played with Lisa's fingers still lost in thought. She can feel Lisa's tension right next to her. _What am I doing?_

Jennie let go of Lisa's hand and stood up. She walked towards her dresser and opened the bottom drawer where she keeps her socks. She rummage through it seeking for her treasure box. It's where she store things that has some sentimental value, like her childhood earrings with only one piece left. She lost the other pair when she was nine years old. She found the box at the bottom of the drawer. Jennie opened it and quickly picked up what she was looking for. She glanced back and saw Lisa staring at her. Jennie averted her eyes when she saw Lisa's chest. Jennie remembered then that Lisa is still half naked. She put the treasure box back at the bottom of the drawer and put all the socks back. She closed the drawer, stood up and went to the bathroom to get Lisa a bathrobe. 

Jennie went back and handed Lisa the robe. "Wear this." Lisa silently obliged and wore it, covering her body. Jennie breathed a sigh. 

"Better?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Jennie honestly said. She thrusted her hand up, just enough so Lisa has a full view of what she was giving her. "Wear this too." It sounded like a command and Jennie flinched. She was too nervous to say something else. Jennie just hopes Lisa understands.

"Oh" It was all Jennie heard from Lisa.

Jennie shut her eyes, her hand still held up high. She needs words to come out of her mouth. She was never tongue tied in her entire life. She's a very confident person. She says what she wants. She works hard to get what she wanted. Standing here in front of the woman she love is nerve-wracking. It's a hundred times worse than public speaking, but Jennie doesn't want to be anywhere else but here. She gathered all her courage to speak her heart out.

"Okay.." Jennie took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She saw Lisa's expression and she tried to suppress her giggle. Lisa's eyes were wide and her mouth hang ajar like a fish out of water. She looks cute and funny at the same time. Jennie snapped her fingers to get Lisa's attention.

"Lalisa Manoban." Jennie said. "Yes, I'll gladly be your wife. Would you be mine too?" Jennie kneeled on one knee. She brought the necklace on top of her knee and fought with the clasp. Her hands are shaking making it more difficult to unclasp it. "Oh come on."

Lisa covered her shaking hand. "Here. Let me give it a try nini." Jennie watched as Lisa effortlessly unclasp the necklace. "There." Lisa gave Jennie a small smile.

"Thanks" Jennie said blushing. Jennie slipped the ring off the necklace and presented it to Lisa. "I love you too Lisa. Will you be my wife too?" Jennie sheepishly asked the question.

Lisa held up her left hand and Jennie slipped the ring on Lisa's ring finger. Lisa cupped Jennie's face and kissed her tenderly. "That's a yes by the way Jennie Kim." Lisa said a huge smile on her face. All the nervousness Jennie felt faded. A smile mirroring Lisa's bloomed on her face. 

"What now?" Lisa asked.

"Now, we go to sleep." Jennie said standing up.

"Mhmm" Lisa started wiggling her eyebrows. "Yes, lets!" 

Jennie hit Lisa on her arms. "Ow! Domestic violence."

"Sleep like sleep sleep. Not that kind of sleeping." Jennie rolled her eyes.

"What kind?" Lisa asked inching closer to Jennie's ears. Lisa started nipping Jennie's earlobe.

"The kind of sleep you're gonna be getting is the one on your bed on the other room if you don't stop it Lili." Jennie playfully warned. She won't kick out Lisa. Jennie loves getting cuddles from the other girl.

"Okay. Okay." Lisa put her hands up on surrender. "Geez. Stop glaring. It makes me want to pounce on you." Jennie's eyebrow went up.

"What? You're still cute and sexy when you glare." Lisa said grinning.

Jennie kissed Lisa senseless till the gray blonde hair beauty started whimpering and gripping Jennie's waist harder. 

Jennie broke the kiss panting. "As much as I love kissing you Lili, we need to sleep." She planted another kiss on Lisa's swollen lips. "Go shower."

"Okay." Lisa obliged and was half way towards the bathroom when she turned around. "Nini?"

"Hmm?"

"You're welcome to join me you know." Lisa gave her a wink. "I strongly suggest you join me. It'll save us some water."

"No water saving today. Go get your ass on that shower." Jennie adamantly refused. Water will definitely not be saved if she go in with Lisa. All the hot water will be long gone before they'll finish. 

"I'm going. I'm going."

Lisa stopped at the bathroom door and turned. "Hey Jennie Kim!"

"I won't go in Lili." Jennie answered.

"I love you!" Lisa said giggling walking inside the bathroom.

"Cheesy as always." Jennie murmured. "I love you too Manoban!" Jennie half shouted just enough for Lisa to hear. More giggling was heard from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Lisa blessing us with her forehead is lit. 😍


	7. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep doing this to you guys. I'm sorry. Intermittent updates is a pain and I'm causing it. 🥺
> 
> I try to squeeze in writing. Please be patient with me.  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 🙏

Lisa's dream of strolling through the streets of Paris was cut by a pricking sensation on her right arm. Her arms feels like lead and is going numb. Lisa ignores it to go back to the dream world where she was happily walking hand and hand with Jennie. Her camera always ready to snap candid photos of the woman who owns her heart. Ever since she was a kid Lisa loved the idea of immortalising moments on film. When she was old enough she asked her mom to buy her a camera. Lisa used it to capture things that leaves a mark on her. She took pictures of animals on the park, skyrise buildings, random people on the streets, anything that interests her. She always look for the perfect angle and would wait for the right amount of light before pressing the shutter. When she was in junior high, one of her work got featured on a local magazine. It was what pushed her more to pursue a career capturing wondrous moments. For the past years the contents of Lisa's captured moments are that of her best friends and Jennie. Most of her pictures are Jennie doing mundane things. Jennie staring into nothing. Jennie laughing with her friends, her gummy smile on full display. Jennie in the kitchen cooking them food. Jennie will always be Lisa's muse.

When the insistent numbness and prickling feeling on her arm did not stop, Lisa slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. It must be almost noon based on the amount of light seeping in from the blinds on the window. When her eyes fully adjusted it landed on the cause of her numbing arm. A patch of hair greeted her. She slowly traced it down to find Jennie's adorable angelic face tucked into the base of her neck. Jennie's body completely wrapped with Lisa's, their legs are intertwined, Jennie's arms draped around Lisa's stomach.

Lisa's numbing arm temporarily forgotten, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Jennie's forehead. The brunette mumbled incoherently and held Lisa tighter. "Good."

Lisa proceeded to kiss Jennie on her cheek, the brunette did not even move a muscle. "Morning."

She then kissed her cute little nose, still no response. "My."

Lisa boldly lean forward and pecked Jennie's lips. "Jennie." When Lisa moved away a sigh escaped Jennie's lips. Lisa can't help but chuckle at the brunette, acting like she's asleep to get more kisses. It's not like Lisa is against it. In fact Lisa loves it, but Lisa would like to keep her arm attached to her body. The numbness is getting worse. She kissed both Jennie's eye's and slowly started to nudge her. "Nini wake up."

"Hmm.." Is all Jennie's response.

"Nini, I love you wrapped around me always but I can't feel my arm." 

Jennie jerked upright worried eyes opening wide. "I'm sorry, are you ok? Where does it hurt?."

"Calm down. My arm just fell asleep. No biggie." Lisa started to stretch her right arm to get back the feeling. Lisa felt Jennie delicately pressing her palms and fingers into her arm, carefully massaging it and not cause more pain to Lisa.

Regaining the feeling on her arm, Lisa efficiently flipped her unsuspecting girlfriend back into the bed. Her face merely inches away from the brunette.

"Thank you." Lisa dived in and planted a kiss on Jennie's luscious lips. "Good morning Nini." Lisa greeted with much enthusiasm.

"Morning Lili." Jennie said, holding back Lisa's hair preventing them to crowd up her beautiful face. She tugged at Lisa's neck to bring her closer. Their lips we're about to touch when they heard a gurgling sound.

"Really?"

"Sorry, i haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon." Lisa meekly said.

"It's fine. C'mon lemme cook you something." Jennie pecked Lisa's lips and got out of bed.

\------

Jennie heard the door opened and shut close loudly, followed by hurried footsteps towards the kitchen. Jennie didn't need to check who it was. The footsteps already gave the person away, but the half scream that followed confirmed it.

"Yah! Park Chaeyoung! How dare you shut the door on my face!"

"Food is calling! Every woman for themselves!"

"Aishh! I'll let this one pass cause you treated me to lunch! Do it again and I'll starve you!"

"Wifeeeyyy!!! Please tell me there's still some left!" Chaeyoung whines while making her way towards the kitchen where Jennie was just plating the food she prepared for lunch, we'll lunch for her and Lisa, is eating lunch at 4pm still considered as lunch?. She knew both Rosie and Jisoo will be back soon and decided to cook for them too. Cook for Rosie specifically, cause her hubby has a huge amount of love for food.

"Hi hubby, good timing I just finished cooking. Can you set the table please?"

Chaeyoung doesn't need to be told twice. She gave Jennie a salute like a soldier receiving an order from her commander. She went and get the plate and utensils and set the table in a flash. She was done even before Jennie finished plating the food. 

"You call her wifey now, when earlier you were scared just to wake her up." Jisoo shook her head. "It's amazing what food do to you" Jisoo quipped amused.

"Shut up!"

"Lili! Hurry up! The food is ready!" Jennie shouted. Ignoring the bickering of her friends.

"I'm coming!" Lisa came running towards them, shirt in hand. Her toned upper body in full display. 

"Here. Here." Lisa said, stopping near her chair in the dining room. She lift the shirt above her head, flexing her toned stomach in the process. Her disheveled head passing through the shirts hole followed by her arms. Clad in an oversize shirt, she looks like a teenaged boy who just hit his puberty.

"This" Jisoo pointing at Lisa. "never gets old."

"We're living with a boy." Chaeyoung stated.

"What?" Lisa looked back and forth at Jisoo and Chaeyoung.

"A pubescent boy." Jisoo added.

Jennie just patted Lisa's head to somehow tame her hair which was all over the place. "Nevermind it Lili, just sit down, I'm starving. Let's eat."

Lisa just shrugged and sat on her chair beside Jennie. Her seat was across Chaeyoung's, who was already busy devouring her food. "Yah! Cheangah! Breathe! Why'd you have to always look like we starved you for days. Geez."

"Let her be. Ain't she cute though? She looks like a chipmunk eating her food." Jisoo poked Chaeyoung's cheek and laughed. Cheayoung just continued chewing her food and ignored everyone.

They all followed Chaeyoung's lead and ate their food. 

"So..." Jisoo started. "What happened last night?"

"No..nothing happened." Lisa stuttered startled at the question. Her eyes went wide and looked at Jennie pleadingly.

"None?" Jisoo directed the question at Lisa who looks like a child who just got caught with her hands inside the cookie jar. "Then what's with the text we received then?" 

"Oh.. that.." Lisa recovered. Exhaling the air she's been holding in. Minnie must have texted her friends to come and get her. "Someone put something on my drink. But, it's fine now. Nini arrived just on time to get me out of there."

"I was late. That stupid man was all over you when I arrived." Jennie angrily said. It still pisses her off when she remembered how Lisa was wrapped around someone else's arms. Jennie felt Lisa reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it gently. She sighed exhaling all the anger that has been brewing moments ago.

"Who was it?" 

"I don't know. Someone called Ju? Jung? Jun?"

"It was Jungkook oppa. I worked with him before." Lisa said tracing tiny circles on Jennie's hand trying to calm Jennie.

"So that's his name." Jennie filed it and shelved it for future use. 

"You kicked his ass though. Literally." Lisa said sporting her usual smirk.

"Wait. You kicked someone Jendeukie!?" 

"I guess so. Yeah?"

"Whoa. That's new. I never thought you to be a violent person." Jisoo said, she then looked and pointed at Lisa. "I would've expected it from this one, guess she's rubbing up on you."

"Maybe."

Jennie leaned closer to Lisa and whispered on her ear. "Is it bothering you?."

Lisa raised an eyebrow silently asking what?

"The ring. You've been turning and twisting it on your finger nonstop. Is it bothering you? Does it fit alright? Wanna go and get it replaced? Just tell me." Jennie rested her chin on Lisa's shoulder. Gazed still locked on the grey blond hair beautys' hand.

"No. I love it." Lisa said pecking Jennie's lips. "I just still can't believe that I'm wearing it." Jisoo and Chaeyoung silently observed them.

One of them did.

"YES!!! finally!" Jennie and Lisa's love bubble got burst when Chaeyoung happily screamed. She abruptly stood up, her chair wobbled and almost fell down to the floor. She pace, no, more like hopped around clapping like a seal. Jisoo stood and hold Chaeyoung down before she injured herself.

"Finally what?" Lisa asked. Tilting her head to the side.

"You guys are finally together!!" Chaeyoung said still clapping while Jisoo hugged her back to hold her down.

"Oh." Both Lisa and Jennie blushed. "Yeah."

"Omo.. Yay.. It was frustrating to know that both of you are oblivious to the fact that you've been dating each other for years. And now. Now. It's finally official. It makes me so happy." Chaeyoung said bouncing and clapping on her spot. Jisoo bouncing with her.

"Calm down! you chipmunk."

"I can't help it. Aren't you happy? We don't need to hold ourselves back. We don't need to stop ourselves from getting them together."

"Yes! Yes! Now calm down please." Jisoo said. Struggling to hold Chaeyoung down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chaeyoung squealed efficiently extracting herself from Jisoo's hold. She rushed towards Lisa and held up Lisa's hand. "Please tell me Jennie gave this and you didn't bought it for yourself. And its what I think it is." Chaeyoung said with full blown puppy dog eyes directed at Lisa. Her eyes communicating her need to know.

Lisa wanted to dragged it all out but can no longer resist Chaeyoung's eyes. "Yes. Jennie gave it to me." Chaeyoung didn't need to voice out her next question. Lisa read it through her eyes. "And yes again to that."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Yes!!!" Chaeyoung yelled like she had just won the lottery. She rushed and run towards her room. Leaving the other 3 dumbfounded on what just happened.

"Okay. What just happened?" Jisoo asked.

"I told her that Jennie and I are together."

"Uhuhh.. you and Jennie are together"

"And, that Jennie is my fiancee."

"Okay. Jennie is your fiancee." Jisoo reiterate. "What! You guys are engaged?" This time it was Jisoo who yelled. "Since when?"

"Last night." Lisa answered.

"So something did happen last night. Aren't you guys moving too fast? What about dating?"

"Well, like Rosie said. We've apparently been dating each other for years. So it's really not too fast?"

"You have a point Jendeukie. But that wasn't official."

"It's fine Chichu." Jennie reassured Jisoo. Jisoo just nodded in understanding.

Chaeyoung hasn't come out of her room yet. But, drawers can be heard being opened and things being moved around can be heard.

"I'm really really happy for the both of you." Jisoo sincerely said. She's known Jennie since they were kids. She knew her best friend was in love with Lisa. Jennie always go to her when she gets frustrated or more like jealous of the people Lisa is close to. Jisoo lets her rant and give some advice but never told Jennie that Lisa loves her too. Jisoo wants things to progress at their own pace. She also did not want to be the one to tell either of her friends that they both had feelings for each other. Unlike Chaeyoung who would have spilled it all if Jisoo didn't stop her. If these two fights she wouldn't know what to do, while Jennie is her best friend she sees Lisa as her little sister, if they did end up fighting Jisoo will have to remain neutral. "So when are you guys getting married?"

"Now!" Chaeyoung popped up and announced. She unfold the paper in her hands and laid it on the table in front of Jennie and Lisa. "All you need to do is sign, I already filled it out" Chaeyoung said handing Lisa the pen she's been holding.

Jennie grabbed the paper and read. Rosie handed them a filled out marriage contract. "Where'd you get this?"

"From the civil registry." Chaeyoung nonchalantly said.

"When and why do you have it?" 

"I dunno. A year or so? I wanted to be prepared just in case." Chaeyoung shrugged. "Stop asking questions and just sign the damn thing."

"This one has too much faith you'll both stop being stupid." Jisoo gesturing at Chaeyoung who was starring at Jennie and Lisa.

"Why'd does it have your name and signature as witness Chichu?"

"I had faith too." Jisoo deadpanned.

While Jennie was busy asking both their friends questions. Lisa scribbled her signature on the form Chaeyoung provided. She internally thanked her best friend for being so prepared. Lisa didn't think everything through but Chaeyoung sure did. Chaeng must have noticed Lisa finished signing the document. She moved it over to Jennie and teared the pen out of Lisa's grasp handing it to Jennie's hands. "Now you sign wifey."

"Wha.. you signed it already?" Jennie turned her attention to Lisa.

"Yeah."

"Why? We haven't even told our parents yet."

"I told you Nini, you're the one for me. We can tell yours now. Let's head over to your house, we should probably get your things too. I know you didn't bring them last night when you came and get me."

"How can you be so calm? Don't you think everything is moving too fast?"

"No. You make me calm." Lisa squeezed Jennie's hand. "Are you having second thoughts Nini?"

"No. No I'm not." 

"Hello?" The voice caught Jennie and Lisa's attention.

"Sawadikap." Lisa's eyes went wide. While Jennie raised her eyebrows at her best friend who was holding the phone on her right hand.

"Nyongan." Jisoo greeted.

"Good news or bad news Jisooya?" Jennie heard her mom said.

"Mommy K, Mama M, you're on speaker right now and both your not so small beans are here." Chaeyoung said. Informing both of their mothers that they're there listening.

"Oh." Jennie's mom said. Lisa's mom is still keeping quiet, just listening to their conversation.

"Wait a bit mommies." Jisoo said. She directed her attention to the new couple. "Who asked first?"

"I did." Lisa answered. "Why?"

"Shsss.. Who said yes first?" Jisoo continued her inquiry.

"I did. I think." Jennie said. Confusion on her face. "What's with these questions Chu?"

"Mommy K, I guess you won. We'll Mama M also won. Chaeng won too. I also won. Guess we're all winners."

"Geez. You could've just said no one lost. Why'd you have to say it like that?" Chaeng said shaking her head at Jisoo and her weird ways.

"It's my style."

"Guess Jennie's dad lost then. Come over we'll celebrate at his expense." Mommy K said a hint of mischief on her voice.

"Celebrate what mom?"

"You, finally being officially in a relationship. I'm just happy one of you finally asked the other out."

"Mommy K. They're engaged by the way. Chaeng is still trying to make them sign the marriage contract. Lisa already did, but your daughter haven't yet. She was hesitant because you guys didn't know yet. That's why I called."

"What the hell Chu?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't it be us who tell them these things and not over the phone?"

"It's fine. Besides knowing you it'll take a while before you even manage to tell them."

"Omo. Omo. Really? Sign it Jennie. Don't be as stubborn as your dad." Mommy K said excitedly. 

"Ma? Are you crying? Don't cry." Lisa said leaning forward talking near the phone. It was subtle but Lisa heard her mom stifled a sob.

"Don't mind me. Are you happy Lalisa?" Lisa's mother asked.

"Yes. I'm happy." Lisa said honestly.

"Good. I'm happy for you. I'll book the earliest flight, we'll fly over and see you."

"Okay. I love you ma."

"I love you too. And Jennie?"

"Yes?" 

"She's a handful. But, please take care of her."

"I will." Jennie lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Lisa's hand which earned an 'aww' from Chaeng followed by a 'shushh' from Jisoo.

After hearing Jennie's reassurance Lisa's mom disconnected.

"Jennie."

"Mom."

"Just sign it and don't be stubborn." Mommy K repeated. "Come over when Lisa's parents arrive."

"Yes mom."

"And Jennie? I'm happy for you." 

"Thanks mom."

"Lisa? She's stubborn, has a bit of temper and the jealous type so please be patient with her."

"Mooommm!" Jennie whined while Lisa just snorted.

"I know. I will."

"Sooyah, keep us updated. I'll see you. Bye." With that, the call ended.

"Chichuu!!!"

"What? By the way sign that already Jendeukie." Jisoo said pointing at the paper in front of Jennie.

"I can't believe you did that." 

"You look like you needed the push. Now your parents know, problem solved. Sign it already."

"Fine." Jennie signed the contract. "There. Done."

"Congratulations!" Chaeyoung cheered.

"Not yet official hubby. Calm down. Who gave you too much sugar?"

"Herself." Jisoo said. "She was buying sweets left and right and eating them."

"Nini." Lisa tugged at their joined hands.

"Yeah?" Jennie turned to her wife, unofficial wife, she felt Lisa's software lips against hers and she instinctively closed her eyes. Her hand automatically find its place on Lisa's neck pulling her closer. Lisa's tongue poked Jennie's lip asking for entry, Jennie was about to open her mouth when Jisoo cleared her throat.

"Okay! Keep it PG please." Jennie and Lisa broke apart, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Jennie said for the both of them.


	8. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was your hearts day?  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. 😁

"Are your schedules free this weekend? Mama will arrive on Friday and said we'll have dinner at the Kims then stay over for the weekend." Lisa said walking towards the living room where her friends are lounging around watching Zootopia for the nth time.

"I'm free this weekend." Chaeng said shoving popcorn on her mouth.

"Same." Jisoo said.

"I'm free. But I have a photoshoot this Friday. So I might not make it to dinner. It might run late." Jennie said moving forward so Lisa can slip and sit at her back. Once Lisa was settled in, Jennie leaned back, her back pressed on Lisa's front, her head rested on Lisa's shoulder. 

Lisa sighed. Her arms wrapped around Jennie's waist. "I'll come with you." Lisa said kissing Jennie's head.

"You should go and pick your parents up Lili."

"They'll understand. Besides, who'll keep you company when you drive home.

"But.." Lisa cut her off.

"Chaengah. Can you pick up my parents on Friday?"

"Sure. No problem." Chaeyoung answered attention still focused on the television, hand moving from the popcorn tub to her mouth.

"That settles it. I'm coming with you on Friday Nini." A grin spread across Lisa's face. 

"Wear a cap."

\-------

"Good morning!" Jennie said upon entering the studio. Bowing to the staffs she passes by on the way to the make up room. Lisa mimicked Jennie and greeted everyone, tailing her wife.

"Morning Unnie." Jennie greeted her long time make up artist and friend Maeng.

"Morning Jen." Maeng greeted back.

"Morning Unnie. I tagged along." Lisa said waving at Maeng. 

"Oh. Morning Lisa. I wasn't informed. Do you have a shoot today too?"

"No. I just tagged along and keep Jennie company."

Jennie playfully rolled her eyes. "More like I'm keeping you company." Maeng smiled amused at the banter. It wasn't the first time Lisa went with Jennie on one of her shoot. There are also times when Chaeng or Jisoo tagged along. The room is always chaotic when its the 4 of them. It was never quiet.

"Let's get started. Shall we?" Maeng gestured to the make up chair. Jennie wordlessly moved towards it and sat.

"I'm gonna go explore. I'll let you guys do your thing." Lisa said moving towards the door.

"Don't stray too far Lili."

Lisa chuckled. "I won't. See ya later." She gave Jennie a wink and was out of the door.

\------

Lisa kept her head down and wore her cap low. She was at the back of the studio, her backed pressed on the white concrete wall, her hands on her pocket, eyes moving from one place to another. She was observing the setup of the studio. The speakers playing popular pop songs to make the place lively. Ariana Grande's Break up with your boyfriend I'm bored was playing while people are doing their business. Some are arranging the lighting of the shoot, some are fussing over the wardrobe Jennie will wear, some are setting up the camera pointing towards a white canvas background. A few more minutes later a chair and a desk was moved at the center. Props of all kinds are gathered and arranged to keep up with this photoshoots theme. Her observation was cut when her phone vibrated inside her pocket. She giddily fished it out of her pocket thinking Jennie was calling her to ask where she is, but a different name was printed on the screen. Lisa swiped at the screen of her phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello? Lisa? Are you in Korea right now?" The voice on the other line hurriedly asked..

"Yes. Why? What can I do for you Mr. Kang?" Mr. Kang is Lisa's photography mentor. Though Lisa is always busy, she would make time to go and attend some of Mr. Kang's photoshoot to learn more about the craft. Mr. Kang has always been patient with her and would always give her good advice and show her some of the techniques he learned. 

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm currently stuck at the airport right now. They just announced my flight will be delayed by 4-6hrs. Can you do me a favor and head to Studio M and do the photoshoot in my stead. I'll inform the management about it. My equipment is already there and the staff would have set it up by now. Please Lisa this shoot cannot be delayed."

"Whose the model?" 

"Jennie Kim. It's for Chanel."

"I should have known." Lisa smirked. "I'll do it." Lisa said without hesitation.

"The shoot should start in 30mins. Please be there."

"Don't worry Mr. Kang I'm already in Studio M. Just let the management know I'll be taking over. I don't want to be kicked out for messing with your equipment." Lisa chuckled. "And I'll definitely do my best."

"Thanks Lisa. I'll call them now. Bye." Mr. Kang hang up and Lisa was left there thinking how to do the shoot. First she should go and introduce herself and adjust the lightning and equipments to her liking. She should also go and check the theme of the shoot. Lisa pushed at the wall and propelled herself towards the chaos. "So much for wearing a cap."

\---------

"Lili where are you?" Jennie said on the other side of the phone.

"I'm still at the studio. Are you done with your make up? Did you change already?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for them to call me. But, I was informed Mr. Kang couldn't make it and he sent someone else to take over." Lisa signalled to one of the staffs to go and get Jennie. 

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll do the shoot justice."

"She?" Jennie heard the knock on the door.

"Miss Kim? Let's start."

"Coming.." Jennie said. "Lili I gotta go. I'll see you out there."

"Okay." Lisa said grinning.

\------

Jennie followed the staff towards the set. "Um.. Do you know who replaced Mr. Kang? I would like to meet and greet them first."

"There she is Miss Kim. The one wearing a baseball cap." The staff gestured towards the slim figure Jennie would be able to pick out in a crowded area. "I didn't know Lisa Manoban is also a photographer."

"She is." 

"She's so hot." The staff was fanning herself. "You're hot too by the way. Now, there are two of you. I wasn't prepared."

Jennie chuckled, amused at the staffs behavior. "Thank you. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I just started my internship a month ago."

"Good luck. Do your best. Hwaiting!"

"Thank you Miss Kim." The staff said blushing.

Lisa was bent forward adjusting the camera stand when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and met cat like eyes staring at her. Jennie's eyes turned into slits and Lisa just grinned.

Jennie walked towards Lisa and stopped a feet before her. "So I heard you took over Mr. Kang? Care to explain Lili?" Jennie asked one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. He called me earlier said his flight got delayed and told me to take over. Surprise?" The grin hasn't left Lisa's face since she saw Jennie heading towards her.

Jennie just shrugged and turned away heading towards the set. "Nini c'mon." Lisa whined. Jennie isn't upset but she can't help but tease Lisa for a bit. "Do your best Miss Manoban." Jennie looked back and gave Lisa a wink. That put a smile back at the grey blond's face.

\-----

"Hello. Chu? We're heading home now. The shoot ran late. Mr. Kang wasn't able to make it and his replacement keeps on spacing out." Jennie said holding her phone by her shoulders while she fish her keys out of her bag.

"Not my fault!" Lisa said taking the phone from Jennie and holding it to her ear.

"What's not your fault Limario?"

"Not my fault my wife is hot. I had trouble concentrating." Jennie just laughed. They both got inside the car. The click of the seat belt can be heard, followed by the car roaring into life.

"We'll talk about it later. Have a safe trip. Drive safely." Jisoo said hanging up.

"And she's gone." Lisa just stared at the phone.

"Typical Chu." Jennie said while maneuvering the car out of the studio and into the busy road of Seoul. 

"What time do you think we'll arrive?" Lisa asked, head turned towards the driver seat, all her attention on Jennie's immaculate face. She was still high on their photoshoot. Her wife, the professional she is, gave her so much to work with. Lisa had trouble selecting what she think is best, because all of them looked good. She's probably just biased, but she knows a lot of people will agree, her wife is just beautiful.

"Probably around 9 if we're lucky, or 10 if we're not." Jennie said eyes still focused on the road. She can feel Lisa staring at her from the passenger seat. "You can sleep Lili, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"No, besides I'm enjoying the view"

"You're distracting me you know?"

"Wanna switch? I can drive. You can rest." Lisa offered. "You know what, I insist Nini, let's switch. I'll drive." Lisa can tell Jennie is exhausted and is trying not to show it. The brunette has been really busy this past few days and it's clearly taking a toll on her.

"Okay." Jennie stopped the car and switched with Lisa. She won't even try to pretend she's not tired, Lisa would be able to tell anyway.

"You know, I switched with you so you can sleep and rest not to do the same thing I was doing when you were in this seat." Lisa arched a brow and chanced a glance at her wife.

"What? Are you the only one allowed to enjoy the view?"

"Touche, enjoy away. Just please rest and sleep when you're done." 

A few miles in, Lisa felt the stare slowly fade away. She looked at her right and saw Jennie has drifted off to sleep. She slowly stopped at the side of the road and removed her jacket. She wrapped it around Jennie's slim body and kissed her rounded cheeks.

_I'm so damn lucky._


	9. Confounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa came and slayed Prada.  
> The pinks are headed to Japan.  
> We're getting a bit of content from them now.  
> Still waiting for the comeback. 🥺

"Nini, wake up, we're here." Jennie felt a gentle thumb stroking her cheeks. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Lisa's smiling face. Jennie leaned towards Lisa's hand and gave it a kiss. "Hi."

Lisa chuckled. "Hi, we're here."

"What time is it?" Jennie slowly stretched and got out of the car.

"Past 10, pretty sure dinner was way over." Lisa head to the trunk and pop it open. She got hers and Jennie's bag out and locked it up with a thump. She carried both their bags and went back to Jennie. "Let's go. They waited long enough." She entwined their fingers and tugged Jennie towards the door.

Laughter can be heard from outside the door. When they got inside they directly went straight to Jennie's room to drop their things. Exhausted as they are, the bed was very tempting to just go and lay down to sleep. 

They both ignored it and got out of the room and find their families. With hands still entwined they got to the dining room and found both their parents with Chaeyoung and Jisoo bent over papers, laptops on top of the dining table with the home phone within reach. "Sorry we're late?" Jennie said making themselves known.

"What are you guys doing?" Lisa said observing the mess on the dining table.

"Planning." Jisoo said without further explanation.

"Planning what Chu?" Jennie asked but was met with silence.

Lisa found her parents seated beside Jennie's. They walked towards them and greeted them all. Lisa gave her mom a very tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. She did the same with her bear of a father. She missed them. She barely see them ever since she went to Korea to pursue her passion. Her parents we're very supportive of it and never hindered her. "Hi ma, daddy, how was your flight?"

"It was good. Now move aside and lemme greet your wife." Lisa feigned hurt. Eyes wide and mouth ajar. She moved aside anyway and let her mother engulf Jennie in a tight hug. The scene made her heart swell. Her attention was torn when Jennie's mom engulfed her in a hug.

"Hello dear." Mommy K said.

"Hi mom." Lisa greeted the older Kim. She has been calling her mom since Jennie introduced them to her family. The older Kim has always treated her like family. 

"How was your trip?"

"Good. The traffic was hell. Sorry we missed dinner."

"Don't mind it."

"Hi Lili." Jennie's dad greeted her.

"Daaaddd... I told you not to call her that." Jennie reprimanded her father.

Mr. Kim only chuckled and gave Lisa a hug. For a very reputable man, Jennie's dad is a softie. Many people don't know that though. Just like his daughter they look tough and quite scary at times to other people but they're both mellow and soft to the people they care about. "It's fun to tease her." Mr. Kim whispered. "It never gets old how she gets pissed when I call you that." Lisa just laughed at Mr. Kims' antics.

"So what's with all these mess." Jennie gestured to their dining table. She looked towards their parents, who looked away and kept mum. Jennie then directed her attention to their friends who's clearly ignoring them or is just too focused on the laptop in front of them. 

"Chichuu.." Jennie called out across the table. But she was still ignored. Losing her patience she went around it and looked at what's keeping two of her best friends busy and is hogging their attention. Flowers all kinds of flowers are on the screen. From roses to lilies to carnation to tulips in different color and arrangement. "Why are you looking at flowers?"

"It's for your wedding Jendeukie. So, shhsss.." Jisoo said without sparing a glance at Jennie.

"My wedding?" Jennie asked. Jennie felt more than saw Lisa at her side. She spun around and saw Lisa lifting a piece of paper for Jennie to read.

"Guest List?" Lisa only nodded.

"Apparently they're already planning our wedding. From the guest list, to flowers, to venue, everything." Lisa said gesturing at the chaos on the table.

"Mooommm.." Jennie said walking towards her mother and both their parents. "Explain yourselves."

"Well, you guys were late so we started without you." Mommy K calmly said.

"How can you plan it without us? Don't we have a say in it?" Jennie said clearly upset. She's happy that their parents and friends are taking the news of their engagement in stride but isn't this too much?

"Nini" Lisa said and hugged her from the back.

"Let's call it a night okay? We're all tired, so lets rest up and talk about it tomorrow." Lisa said directing the latter part to their parents. "We're gonna go ahead." Lisa slowly back away, still holding on to an upset Jennie, out of the dining room. "Good night everyone." She hollers and they both got inside Jennie's room. 

\---

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"Okay." Lisa just said. She knows why Jennie is upset. She can't really blame her though. She knows their family had good intentions and are just happy for the both of them but planning everything without them kinda went overboard. Lisa knows how Jennie wants to be involved into planning her own wedding. Lisa, well Lisa doesn't care much as long as she gets to marry Jennie. It doesn't matter how it got planned.

Jennie paced back and forth making Lisa dizzy as she sit on the bed watching her wife burn holes on the ground.

"Let's get married." Jennie broke the silence.

"We are getting married."

"No. What I mean is let's get married now." Jennie stopped her pacing and approached Lisa.

"Now? Like right now?" Lisa said amused. Her irritated wife still looks cute.

"Yes!"

"It's almost midnight Nini. This is not Vegas." Lisa held Jennie's hand and pulled her in between her legs.

"So you're saying, you will if this was Vegas and people can get married anytime.?" Jennie asked looking down on Lisa as she wrapped her hands around the grey blond haired's neck. 

Lisa looked up and held Jennie's gaze. "Yes." Lisa answered truthfully. "As long as I'll be marrying you. I don't care where or when or how. If it's with you Jennie, I'll say I do wherever and whenever."

Cheeks turning red Jennie gave Lisa a small smile. "Cheesy as always Manoban." 

"Only stating facts Kim." Lisa gave a small smile of her own.

"Are we gonna keep our surnames? Do you wanna get them hyphenated? Or do we draw from a box and see whose surname gets lucky?" Jennie's rapid fire questions made Lisa's head swim. When Jennie moved her legs and straddled Lisa, her head no longer swam, it flew. It took her a while to recover and Jennie waited patiently for her answer.

"What do you want?" It's the only thing that come up on Lisa's mind.

"I'm thinking of getting them hyphenated, if that's fine with you. That way I'll still be able to keep mine, just adding yours." Jennie clearly thought this all through. That's just how it is. Jennie will always think of the details thoroughly and will ask your opinion about it. She will always consider your opinion and will adjust it accordingly.

"So, Kim-Manoban?" Lisa asked. "Manoban-Kim?" Lisa added.

"Jennie Kim-Manoban, Lalisa Kim-Manoban, Jennie Manoban-Kim, Lalisa Manoban-Kim" Lisa tested how it sounds and feel like. Truthfully both sounds great. "Both are good. Which do you prefer Nini? Let's go with that one."

"Well.. I'm slightly more biased on Manoban-Kim. Are you ok with that Lili?"

"Yep. I'm fine with whatever." Lisa said as she kissed Jennie's chubby cheeks. _So damn cute._

"Great. Let's get married." Jennie leaned down and gave Lisa a kiss on the lips before standing up and moving towards her purse.

"Where?"

"Somewhere. Let's elope." Jennie picked up Lisa's purse too.

"Where?"

"Vegas? Somewhere." Jennie headed towards her dresser and picked up Lisa's cap. 

"That's too far Nini. Let's sleep for now and think again tomorrow." Lisa said calmly, still sitting at the bed watching Jennie fuss around her room.

"Okay Lili. Let's sleep. Let's wake up early and go get registered." Jennie said thinking Lisa was too tired from the shoot and also from driving both of them home.

"Okay." Lisa stood and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell them we're registering tomorrow."

"No, don't tell them. Let's just file it on our own and tell them after." Jennie said acting like a petulant child. Still clearly upset.

"Don't you want them to be there?"

No response.

"I get that you are upset Nini, but they are still family." Lisa moved towards Jennie and cupped her cute chubby cheeks. "For now lets sleep and talk about it again in the morning, okay?" 

Jennie sighed defeated. "Okay. Cuddle me?" She looked up and catched Lisa already staring at her. 

"Always."


	10. Resolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting contents from the girls. Still waiting for their comback.

"That didn't end well." Mr. Kim said.

"We won't get invited now." Mommy K sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mama M asked. Voice laced with concern.

"Jennie is pissed." Mommy K plainly said.

"Yeah, we noticed. But what do you mean we won't get invited?" Marco, Lisa's dad asked.

"We started planning their wedding without them. My guess is my stubborn ass daughter will just get married without us knowing." Mommy K sat down and gesture for all of them to do the same. There's nothing much they can do now she thought.

"I'm sure Lali won't let that happen." Mama M said with full faith in her daughter.

"Lisa will try.." Mommy K carefully said. She knew her other daughter will try to persuade her beau to change her mind. But, she also knew her stubborn ass of a daughter won't be easily persuaded.

"In case you haven't noticed our dear Limario is whipped. That girl won't be able to do much." Jisoo said across the table playing with her water bottle.

"What do we do now?" Chaeyoung asked.

"We sleep. There's nothing we can do now." Mommy K said resigned to the fact that they blew it. "Tomorrow we'll grovel." _Not like it'll work._

"If only you didn't say we should start planning their wedding Sooyaahh." Chaeng whined. 

"What? Me? I only made a suggestion. You guys agreed and went aboard. Don't blame it all on me." Jisoo said gesturing to her self. She looked at every single one of them and they all have the same look. Guilt written all over their faces.

"Enough. Adults and young adults. Let's all go to sleep and deal with it tomorrow." Mr. K interfered before the blaming game even started.

"Let's just hope Limario can calm our kitten." Jisoo said standing up. She picked up her phone and went to the guest room. She might as well play, there's nothing to do now.

\----

"Lili, wake up. Let's go." Lisa woke up being shaken by an already made up Jennie.

"Huh? Go? Go where?" Lisa asked. Head still hazy from sleep. Her hair is a mess and morning stars decorated her eyes.

"Out." It's all she heard from the brunette.

"What time is it?" Lisa asked searching for the clock on the bedside table. 6:23 A.M. it reads. Too early for Lisa's liking. She's more surprised that Jennie is already up. Jennie likes to sleep in more than she does.

"Time to prepare some stuff. Come on. Go and shower. I'll leave your clothes here." Jennie helped her up and pushed her towards the bathroom. Lisa saw Jennie laying down clothes on the bed. 

"I'll bring you coffee." Lisa heard Jennie said before disappearing behind the door.

 _No stopping her now._ With a grunt Lisa went towards the bathroom to shower. _Guess it's a good day to get married._ She thought as she stretched her long limbs.

\----

"Jennie.." Mommy K carefully approached her daughter in the kitchen. She's clearly up to something. She knows how her daughter likes to sleep. It's only when she has work, school or something important to do that you'll catch her up and about as early as six.

"Hi mom, good morning." Jennie greeted.

"About last night.." Mommy K started.

"It's fine." Jennie cut her off.

"We really didn't mean to not get you guys involved. We're just too excited for the both of you." Mommy K explained. Hoping her daughter will understand.

"It's fine mom." Jennie answered briefly raising the mug of hot coffee. "Gonna go get this coffee to Lisa."

Jennie was out of the kitchen before Mommy K can even start grovelling. "It's worse than we thought." Mommy K said to her husband who just came in.

"Just gonna have to accept the consequences." Mr. K shrugged. He poured himself some coffee and settled on the table. He unfolds the newspaper and started to read.

"Why are you so calm?" Mommy K sat down opposite her husband and drank from her own mug.

"Because I'm just happy she'll be married while I'm still alive. Regardless if I'm able to be part of it or not. As long as she's happy and is with someone who treasures her, I'm good." He took a sip on his mug and turn the page of the newspaper.

"If you put it that way. I'll just let them do what they want." Mommy K sighed. She leaned back and let all the stress go away. "You do realize they'll be married by the end of the day right?"

"Yep."

"They'll probably be done by noon. I should go buy some groceries and cook their favourite food." Mommy K said. Thinking of the things she needs to buy for dinner.

"Reception?"

"Kinda. Should I buy some cake?" Mommy K picked up her phone and started listing down what she needed.

"Hmm.. Yeah.. let's go. I'll drive you." Mr. K folded his newspaper and gulp down his remaining coffee.

"Should we drag the kids?"

"What for?"

"To keep an eye on them. They might do something stupid. Then Jennie will do something equally stupid, like flying abroad just to get hitched." Mommy K flatly explained. She knew her daughter well and it's not farfetched that'll she'll resort to going as far away as north pole just to do what she wanted to do.

"Let's just gather everyone then."

"Go inform Lisa's parents. I'll go to tell the young ones."

"Okay." They both got up and was about to head to the bedrooms when they saw their daughters exit the front door.

"There they go."

"Let's leave in an hour." Mr. K said.

"Make that two. Let them have a head start."

\---

"So where to first?" Lisa asked as she drove them back to the city.

"Let's go get the rings." Jennie said. Her eyes haven't left her phone all morning. 

"Are they even done?"

"I told Jimin to get it done asap. It should probably be done when we arrive." 

"When did you tell her?"

"I texted her before we went home last night."

Lisa only nodded.

"Hello, good morning." Jennie held her phone on her right ear. She leaned back on the car seat and turned to face Lisa whose smoothly driving them to the city. She loves being in the passenger seat. She can stare at Lisa and memorize every detail of her doll like face unrestricted. 

"I called earlier. Can we move the reservation to 1pm. I think we'll be running a little late." She said to Hyoyeon whom she talked to earlier.

"Jennie Kim." Jennie said when asked for the name the reservation was under. She caught herself and remembered she made it under her soon to be name. "Sorry. It's actually Jennie Manoban-Kim" Jennie saw Lisa smile when she said it. _Someone's happy._

"Yeah. Thanks." Jennie thanked Hyoyeon and ended the call.

"I'm guessing that's lunch?" Lisa asked as she reached over and entwined their hands.

"Yeah."

"Tempting." Lisa chuckled and caressed Jennies thumb.

"I won't tell."

"I know." They knew each other so well they don't even need to ask the question and the other already knew what it is. 

\---

"Is it done?" Jennie plowed through the door of the jewelry store and got in straight to Jimin's face.

"Hi to you too Jennie-shi. Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking." Playfully said.

"I'm sorry." Jennie deflatedly said. She was just too excited and never meant to be rude.

"It's fine. You're so anxious. Want some tea?" Jimin held Jennie by the shoulders to ease her up a bit.

"No. I'm fine." Jennie took a deep breath and let it go.

"I would. Good morning by the way. Excuse Jennie, she's a bit strung." Lisa interrupted. 

"And you're not?" Jimin asked. She's the opposite of what Jennie is currently in. She's more calm.

"I am. A bit." Lisa honestly said. She is a bit nervous, excited, all of those things. But its a bad thing if both Jennie and her won't get a grip. She'll just allow her girl to do all that while she tries her hardest to remain calm and ready to reign in Jennie if she ever did go overboard.

"That's good."

"How is that even good?"

"Just good." Jimin offered no explanation. _It means you're sure enough on where you are and who you're going to be with that's why you're so calm._

"Now sit." Jimin gestured to both women and walked away. 

When Jimin was out of the room Lisa looked at Jennie and asked. "You okay?"

"Jittery. But I'm fine." Jennie's been feeling anxious since last night. She hardly slept and was awake earlier than usual. She just want this over and done with. They can just have the extravagant wedding they want to have in the future. Jennie just want to be with Lisa. It's not that they're not together. She just want it to be more official. All this planning and stuff is making her anxious. Her parents and bestfriends planning it without them only made it worse.

"Come here." Lisa sat on the sofa and gestured for Jennie to join her. "Sit." Lisa parted her legs and made room for Jennie. Lisa felt Jennie's indecisiveness and saw Jennie lift her brows up. "Let's not argue here, just sit." Lisa patted the space between her legs.

Jennie yielded and sat. Lisa's arms immediately engulfed Jennie's small figure in a hug. "Better?"

"Uhhuh"

"Me too."

Both girls look up when they notice a flash went off. "Sorry. Can't help it. You're too cute."

"Send it to me." Jennie threatened, pouting.

"Here you go." Jimin handed Lisa her tea. Ignoring the pouting kitten caged on her owners arms.

"Thanks a lot Unnie." Lisa said as she slowly drank her tea. She shared it with a reluctant Jennie.

"Anytime. Now lets go." Jimin grabbed her car keys on her table and grabbed her jacket by the door.

"Huh?" Jennie cocked her head.

"I'm coming with you." Jimin said holding up the box containing their wedding bands. She went out the door and both Lisa and Jennie followed suit.

\-----

"Oh god! Wifey! I thought you guys weren't coming." Chaeng said rushing towards Lisa and Jennie.

"Hubby?"

"Chaengah?"

"What are you doing here?" Jennie asked looking around the vicinity. Checking if the others are also here.

"Attending. Obviously." Chaeyoung snorted.

"Huh?" 

"We all know you'll do this." Chaeyoung shrugged and looked directly at Jennie. Jennie still keeps scanning around.

"Let's get started. I'm hungry." Chaeyoung moved between Lisa and Jennie. She linked both their arms at the elbows and started walking towards the civil registry office. "Oh! And you forgot this." She pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Jennie.

"Are they all here?" Jennie can't resist to ask.

"No. Just Jisoo and I."

"Where is Chu?" Jennie looked at the taller girl beside her.

"Sleeping." Chaeyoung said as they entered the office. "She played games till morning. She's in the lounge sleeping." Pointing at the lounges' direction. They walked towards it to go and wake Jisoo up.

"And they allowed it?" Jennie said astonished that they let Chichu sleep here.

"Who's your friend? I thought Lisa's your wife? But why did she call you wifey?" Jimin who silently followed them asked Jennie who was being pulled by the blond.

"Ah yeah.. This is Rosie. One of our bestfriends." Jennie gestured at the blond. "I call her hubby." She looked at Jimin and asked her with her eyes to just accept that as the explanation.

"Hubby, this is Jimin." 

"Nice to meet you." Chaeyoung extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jimin shook Chaeyoung's hand.

While Jennie was busy with the introduction. Lisa went to Jisoo who was sleeping seated at the couch. "Jisoo-yah." Lisa poked Jisoo's nose.

"Jisoo-yah, wake up." Lisa poked Jisoo's cheeks repeatedly. Lisa's hand got slapped and Jisoo just snuggled comfortably at the couch.

"Jisoo-yah wake up or I'll kiss you." Lisa held Jisoo by the shoulders and shook her.

"Geez. No." Jisoo forcibly woke herself up.

\-----

"Hi. Good morning. We're here to get registered." Jennie said when she approached the registration desk.

"Good morning. Here's the form. Just fill it out and give it back to me. Do you want a small ceremony or just the paper work?" The attendant cheerily said. 

"We already have a form filled out." Jennie handed out the form Rosie gave to her earlier. "Here."

"Just the paper work then, since both of you already signed this one." The attendant said as he accept the accomplished form. "Does both the witnesses who signed this, present?" He asked holding the form up.

"Yes. Do we need a new one for the ceremony?" Jennie curiously asked 

"Not really. Do you have rings?" He asked while inputting their names to the registry. "If not we can provide some. We also have flowers for bouquets."

"Yeah. We brought our rings."

"That'll do." He typed more. A few clicks here and there and he stood up. "Follow me."

"Just wait a minute. I'm gonna go get my bride." Jennie hurriedly said.

"Isn't she your bride?" Gesturing at Chaeng who quietly stayed beside Jennie.

"No." Jennie answered. "No offense hubby."

"None taken." Chaeng raised her hands and waved them.

"Where is she then?" He asked.

Jennie turned and look at the mess at her back. She caught the two trouble makers engaged in some sort of wrestling. Her wife is trying to pin down Jisoo and is attempting to kiss her, while Jisoo is trying to parry all of Lisa's attacks. They're at it again. Those two crackheads. She jogged the short distance and pried Lisa and Jisoo from each other.

"What the hell are they doing?" He asked Chaeyoung who remained where she was and was just observing her friends getting scolded by Jennie.

"Is everything gonna be okay? I mean one of them is the bride right?" 

"Totally. That's kinda normal." Chaeyoung snickered as Lisa and Jisoo both got a bonk on the head.

"So who's the partner?" 

"The tall one."

"They look good together." He said as Lisa and Jennie started walking towards them side by side.

"They sure do right? I ship em." Chaeyoung proudly said. "I've been shipping them for years and this is finally happening. You cannot imagine how ecstatic I am."

"I'm Chaeyoung by the way. Thanks for assisting us today." Chaeyoung turned and faced the man they have been talking to for a few minutes.

"No problem. I'm Shin" Shin said answering Chaeyoung.

"I'm just glad you're not one of them."

"Who?" Shin paused.

"Homophobes."

"Ahh." Shin always treat everyone equally. It's not just part of his job but also part of who he is as a person. "People love differently and we all should respect that."

"Okay. We're good to go." Jennie said as they reached both Chaeng and Shin.

"This way."


	11. Wedded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is #LalisaManobanDay have you greeted her? 😁
> 
> Did you join the Twitter party? Because I sure did. 😂
> 
> Jennie posted a lot for Lisa's birthday including behind the scenes pictures from Lisa's Elle Magazine photoshoot. 💖

"Who is going to walk down the aisle? And, who's going to wait at the altar-ish?" Shin asked the brides.

"Why don't we both walk down the aisle?" Jennie answered hand still entwined with Lisa. Every since she and Lisa got together she has been clinging to Lisa more. Might be because she has all the right to do it now than when they we're still not official.

"Who's going to walk first?" Shin asked while arranging some stuffs on their make shift altar.

"They can both just walk from the side at the same time." Jisoo suggested. 

"But, Chu, the aisle is at the center." Chaeyoung stated.

"So? Then don't use the aisle. Who said we need to follow the rules." Jisoo said shrugging her shoulders. She's not one of those people who is just going to follow tradition. Jisoo know Jennie isn't one to follow it too. Lisa.. well, she'll go with whatever Jennie wants. Most of what Jennie wants.

"Okay. Okay. Let's just do that. Moving on. Who's walking who?" Jennie agreed with Jisoo. She just want it to be over and done with. Not that she doesn't care about her wedding. She does. A lot. But Jennie knows they'll have another one which they'll plan thoroughly in the future. She just want it to be done and sealed in paper that Lisa is officially her wife.

"I'll take this one." Jisoo grabbed Lisa's arm separating her from Jennie. "Chaengah you take that one." Jisoo then pointed at the pouting kitten who looked like someone took her toy away.

"Okay." Chaeyoung bounced toward Jennie and cling to her arm.

"I'll take the photos" Jimin said raising her arm like a student trying to catch her teachers attention. "Give me your camera." Jimin extended her arm towards Lisa who wordlessly handed the camera which has been hanging on her neck.

"Is everything okay?" Shin asked the bunch as he finished setting up the make shift altar.

"Yeah. Let's start." Jisoo answered for all of them. She grabbed Lisa by the elbow and started to move away.

"Waiiitt. The rings?" Jennie exclaimed. Jisoo and Lisa halted on their tracks and looked back.

"Just walk first I'll give it later. Now go." Jimin immediately said.

Chaeyoung tried to steer Jennie to the other side of the room but was unsuccessful.

"Waiiit!!!" 

"What now?" Jisoo looked at her best friend. 

"What about flowers?" Jennie innocently said which made Jisoo raised her eyebrows and made Lisa smile. 

"Do you have flowers?" Jisoo asked Shin who has a smile painted across his face. He's clearly amused by what is happening in front of him.

"Umm.. I think we don't have any for weddings. Those getting wed usually bring some with them." He tried to hide his smile but Jisoo already caught him and gave him a pass.

"What about those. Can we use those? We'll just put it back there later." Jisoo said pointing at the flower vase on the table near the windows.

"Sure.." Shin hesitantly agrees.

"Chipmunk go get it. Split it and give me half of it." Jisoo instructed. 

"Okay." Chaeng immediately went and get the flowers. Her face burst into a huge grin when she got near the vase because of how fitting the flowers are for the occasion. White lilies and white roses for a wedding, what a good coincidence. She jogged back towards her friends and split the flowers into two bouquets and handed one over to Jisoo and she held on to the one for Jennie. "Here."

"Okay we're good." Jisoo said to Shin. Her brain is doing its best to get this event over so she can go have a date with her bed. 

"Veils?" Jennie cutely asked. Her body half hidden on Lisa's body. 

"How are we gonna get those here." Jisoo stated, patience clearly running low. 

"Chill. I'm just asking." Jennie noticing Jisoo is about to blow, dropped the idea of wearing a veil.

"Just shoo.. go to the other side and lets start. You can have all those things at your formal wedding." Jisoo pulled Jennie away from Lisa and handed her over to Chaeyoung. She grabbed Lisa and started walking to the other side of the room.

"Why are you in a rush?" Jennie asked as Lisa and Jisoo keeps on walking.

"I need sleep. The chipmunk needs food. And you need to get married. Now go with chaeng you mandu." Jisoo halted and turned. She first pointed at herself, she then pointed at Chaeng, and pointed at Lisa and Jennie for emphasis.

"Fine. Geez." Jennie turned away and started walking away with Chaeng hot on her trails.

"Now you." Jisoo pointed a Lisa who was silently observing the exchange.

"What? I didn't even say anything."

"Let's go." Jisoo shook her head and started walking again. Lisa followed silently.

"Waiiiit!!" Jennie frantically said from across the room.

"What is it now?" Jisoo abruptly stopped and stared at Jennie.

"Music?" Jennie clasped her hand in front of her and said it with aegyo. 

"Aigoo." Jisoo smacked her forehead out of frustration.

"Jimin-shi walk the mandu. Shin-shi can you please take the photos while this two idiots walk? Chipmunk? See that keyboard at the corner. Play something." Jisoo expertly commanded like she does this everyday.

"Gotcha." Chaeng shouted across the room. She turned to Jennie and asked what song to play, she then went and got herself settled in front of the keyboard. She quickly set it up and tune it to fit the song.

"Now, anything else?" Jisoo address everyone. By everyone, that means Jennie. Jennie shook her head and flash her gummy smile. "Good. Let's start."

\---

Jisoo and Lisa stood side by side at the other end of the room. Jisoo noticed Lisa has been silent for far too long. Lisa is not the type to be silent, she's loud and jubilant, it's weird that she's so lost in thought. "Where are you right now?"

"I don't actually know. This isn't a dream right?" Disbelief evident on Lisa's voice. Jisoo pinched Lisa's side.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Lisa grimaced. 

"It hurts right? Then this is reality. Now get your head out of the clouds." Jisoo scolded her best friend.

"Hand." Jisoo outstretched her hand. Lisa reached out and grasp it.

"Stop fidgeting. I'll tell you to not be nervous but yeah you deserve to be nervous." Jisoo squeezed Lisa's hand.

"Why are you so calm?" Lisa asked 

"I'm not the one who's going to get married." Jisoo simply stated.

"Makes sense."

"If you're like this, I can only imagine how nervous your other half is." Jisoo said knowing full well that the kitten is easily agitated. Jisoo has been friends with Jennie since childhood and know her very well. Jennie has this tendencies to be anxious when important things are happening.

"What are you doing?" Jisoo asked Lisa who let go of her hand and has now a smartphone pressed on her ear.

"Calling Jennie." Jisoo understood. Lisa knows this side of Jennie too. She stood and watched as Lisa paced waiting for the call to connect.

"Nini?" Lisa said when the call was answered. She stopped her pacing when a different voice answered it. "Can you please hand her the phone? Thanks."

Lisa held the phone closer to hear Jennie's breathing clearly. Jennie hasn't said a single word. "Take a deep breath." Lisa heard Jennie inhaled. "Hold it. Release." They repeatedly did this for a couple more times till Jennie's breathing evened out.

"Better?" Lisa barely heard Jennie said yes.

"Want me to go there?" Jennie said no.

"Are you sure?" Jennie must have been feeling better. Jennie assured Lisa that she's fine.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Lisa knows how stubborn her wife is and will not push. "Call me. Okay? I love you."

\---

"Aigoo. Stop crying both of you." Jisoo chastised Jennie and Lisa.

"Do you, Lalisa Manoban, promise to love Jennie Kim and respect her, to share your life and your dreams, to build with her a home that is a place of love, happiness, commitment and growth?

Do you promise to be a companion to Jennie Kim in all of her successes and failures, her happiness and sadness, to always give to her your unwavering support and above all else, the freedom to be herself?"

"I do." Lisa said looking at her wife's teary eyes. 

Shin proceeded to ask Jennie the same.

"I do." Jennie answered unhesitantly. There's no word she would ever want to say after that question.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife." Shin looked at both the teary eyed brides. "You may kiss your bride" Jennie and Lisa kissed briefly and sealed their union.

"Congratulations." Exclaimed by their friends. Happy to witness their special occasion even if they had to crash it just to be part of it. 

"Thank you." Answered the newly weds.

"I'll go ahead and process this. I'll send you the documents once its done on the address you provided here. Congratulations again." Shin said excusing himself and letting them savour this moment.

"Thanks." Said Jennie who's arms are still wrap on Lisa's forearm.

"Let's go." Jisoo said. She grabbed Chaeng and already started heading towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Jennie curiously asked.

"The chipmunk needs to be fed, same as I. So we're gonna go eat somewhere then head back. Mommy K is preparing something for dinner to celebrate you guys getting married, so go home after whatever you planned on doing." Jisoo said stating all the things Jennie should know in one go.

"Mom knew..?" Jennie asked a little taken a back. She didn't expect her mom to know, guess her mom know her so well to know what's going on with her mind and what she would do.

"Duh?"

"Okay. We'll head home after lunch. Thank you." Jennie shook her head.

"No problem Jendeukie. Are you feeling better now?" Jisoo asked her best friend. She knew about Jennie's tendencies to be anxious.

"Much better." Jennie said her face much brighter than usual.

"Limario." Jisoo looked at Lisa. They stared at each other communicating their thoughts. Jisoo telling Lisa to look out and take care of their kitten.

"I know." Lisa acknowledging Jisoo's concerns and assuring her that she will always put Jennie first.

"I'm hungry. I'm dying. Let's go Sooya." Chaeng whined tugging Jisoo's hand so they can go. She already said her congratulations to the couple and will just talk to them over dinner later. For now all she can think about is how hungry she is and how fast they can go get something to eat.

"Aishh."

"See yah newlyweds later. Bye" Jisoo waved goodbye and walked towards the building's exit. "C'mon chipmunk."

"Well, I better head back to the shop too. Congratulations to the both of you." Jimin said.

"Thank you for coming Unnie. Also, thanks for the rings." Jennie said hugging Jimin and showing how thankful she really is.

"Anytime. I'll go ahead. Bye." Jimin followed their two bestfriends out.

"Well, Mrs. Manoban-Kim. Let's go." Jennie turned towards her wife and raised her eyebrow smugly.

"Lead the way Mrs. Manoban-Kim."

\---

"Hi, reservation under Jennie Manoban-Kim." Jennie confidently walked towards the restaurant's concierge.

"Hello. We've been expecting you. This way please." Jennie was greeted with a smile and was immediately assisted.

Lisa followed Jennie, they walked in a well lit hallway. The concierge opened the door on the right and entered. Lisa assumed this is one of the restaurant's VIP dining room. She entered the room and stopped on her tracks. The room was filled with all kinds of flowers. A table was set at the center with two chairs facing one another. The scene in front of her was like something that only happens in movies. She tear her eyes from the scenery and looked at her wife who's quite happy with her reaction. Jennie's gummy smile is on full display and Lisa's heart feels full.

"If you need anything else. Please don't hesitate to ring the bell." The concierge said as she excused herself. The door shut and it's just the two of them in a room full of flowers.

"Nini.." Lisa started.

"We don't have a reception. So this should do at the very least." Jennie immediately said. Lisa just shook her head and approached Jennie. Lisa kissed Jennie's forehead and sighed. 

Lisa took Jennie's hand and lead her towards the table. "Let's dig in, wife." 

\---

"Mommy K, we're back." Jisoo announced as soon as she stepped inside the house.

"How did it go? Are they gonna be back for dinner?" Mommy K shouted from the kitchen. 

"They got married. They're somewhere eating lunch. I told them to be here for dinner. Let's just hope they show up. I'm gonna go sleep. Bye." Jisoo popped her head on the kitchen door immediately relaying the summarised version of what happened. She didn't wait for Mommy K's response and was off to her room after.

"What happened to her?" Mommy K turned to Chaeyoung for answers.

"Lack of sleep from playing too much." Chaeyoung said making her way towards the kitchen table.

"Again?"

"You know her." Chaeyoung glanced at Mommy K.

"Can I help you with something? Like tasting the food for example." She turned her attention towards the food on the table.

"Did you both not ate lunch?" 

"We did."

"Shouldn't have asked. I'll give you something to munch on." Mommy K said as she scooped some of the dish she was cooking.


	12. Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the long update other than I had no motivation to write. I'm sorry. I'm working on the next chapter atm.
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY 4TH ANNIVERSARY BLACKPINK! 💖

"Congratulations!" Both their parents with their best friends greeted them when they arrived.

"Thank you." Lisa answered happily. She skipped towards their parents and gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Jennie.." Mommy K said looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry.." Jennie bowed her head, sincerely asking for forgiveness. 

"Shh.. its fine. Just invite us on the next one." Mommy K smiled and wrapped her daughter in a hug, patting her back twice before letting go.

"Definitely." Jennie said hugging her mom back. Her dad just looked at her and nodded.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Chaeyoung said not minding the moment Mommy K and Jennie is having.

"You're always hungry." Jisoo said from the corner. Chaeyoung just stared at her like she killed her pet fish. "Nevermind"

"So, where are you guys heading for your honeymoon?" Mommy K asked wiggling her eyebrows, teasing both her daughters.

"We haven't talked about that yet." Jennie blushed, embarrassed by her mom. 

"I'll go anywhere she wants to go." Lisa said pointing at her wife. A huge grin still plastered on her face.

"Aigoo. Whipped." Jisoo snickered. Lisa just smiled wider. "She's not even denying it." Lisa childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Okay. Settle down children. Let's not make the dinner wait." Mommy K clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. 

"Yay!" Chaeyoung exclaimed zooming towards the dining room leaving everyone behind. The rest followed but Mama M stayed behind.

"Lali go first." Mama M said to Lisa. She then turned to Jennie, clearly a message to stay behind so they can talk.

"Jennie.." Lisa looked at her wife asking if she's going to be fine. Jennie just looked backed and nodded. Lisa gave her wife a peck on the lips. She turned around and left her wife and mother and headed towards the dining room where she can hear Chaeyoung's excited voice.

"Sorry for eloping. You even made an effort to be here." Jennie's hands are clasped together as she quickly said and apologized to Mama M.

"It's okay. We came here to see both of you. Not expecting you to get married. I mean, it was a shock. But, we're both happy. Are you happy?" Mama M eyed Jennie with kind understanding eyes. She reached out and gently rub Jennie's shoulders. The tension slowly left Jennie and she began to relax.

"Very." Jennie looked straight into Mama M's eyes. "She makes me happy." A smile broke out of her face.

"That's good. I want you to be happy. She's happy when you're happy. And her being happy is all we ever wanted." Mama M smiled sweetly. "Let's go. Let's not make the food wait." 

\-------

"So who's going to tell her?" Lisa asked her wife. She sliced through her pancake, coat it in syrup and ate it. "These are great by the way."

Jennie just smiled sipping on her coffee. "Let's just finish breakfast and go there together."

"Okay." Lisa finished her pancakes and drank her chocolate milk like a pro. "I'll do the dishes, you go ahead and take a shower."

Jennie helped Lisa clear the table and put the dished on the sink. She tiptoed and kissed Lisa's cheeks. Lisa turned her head towards her wife and adorably pouted. Jennie chuckled and kissed her wife's pouting plump lips. Jennie moved away from her smiling wife and headed towards her room. She stopped at the kitchen door and called out to her wife. "Lili."

"Yeah." 

"Your welcome to join me you know." She winked and walked away knowing full well her wife is turning into a tomato. The thought of it made her chuckle.

At the kitchen Lisa stood blushing hard. Thoughts of shower and Jennie running through her head makes her dizzy. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. She gulped a glass of water to help her cool down. When her mind is off of shower and Jennie she started washing the dishes, which lasted longer than usual.

Lisa didn't even think of setting foot on Jennie's room. She went to her old room and got ready.

\--------

"Hi Jinhwan, good morning. We're here for our 10 o'clock meeting. How are you by the way." Jennie greeted him with a smile. Lisa just waved at Jinhwan.

"I'm good. Busy but good. How are you?" Jinhwan smiled backed at them.

"I'm great. Is she in a good mood right now?" Jennie leaned forward and whispered.

"Yeah, she's rarely in a bad mood anyway. Why? Did you do something?" Jinhwan whispered back. They looked like children planning something behind their mother's back.

Jennie just smiled.

Jinhwan tilted his head, curious, but did not pry. He knew in this business you have to respect peoples privacy. "Go right in, she's been expecting you. Good luck." 

"Thanks." She grabbed her wife who was distracted by the pictures on the wall.

Jennie knocked on the door and heard a voice that said "Come in". She looked at her wife asking if she's ready. Lisa nodded and Jennie turned the knob and entered the room.

"Hi Unnie!" Jennie and Lisa greeted.

"Hi to you too Jennieya. I see, Lisa came too." Dara smiled to both of them. "Take a seat I'll be with you in a minute. Let me just finish signing this one."

Jennie and Lisa sat on the couch hand still clasped together. It's a habit that they do ever since they got together. Their hands just automatically find each other and stay together. Lisa has been constantly making tiny circles using her thumb to help calm Jennie down. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Dara said as she sat down. "Is there a problem with your schedules?"

"No no. The schedules are fine. Though we would want a couple of weeks off after most of our schedules are done." Jennie said answering the question.

"Are you girls going on a vacation? Do I need to clear Jisoo's and Chaeng's too?" Dara grab a candy from her sweet box on the table and pop it on her mouth. She tells herself the sweets are for the guests but the truth is, it's more for herself.

"It's better to ask Jisoo and Chaeng that unnie. But, Lisa and I want to have our schedule cleared for a couple of weeks." Lisa squeezed Jennie's hand as a form of support.

"Okay. So it's just the two of you who's going on a vacation trip then?" Dara looked at the two of them unfazed. She's so used to them being overly affectionate to each other that hand holding is considered normal.

"Yes." Jennie affirmed.

"I'll work on it." Dara said savouring the sweetness of the candy.

"Thank you unnie." Jennie's face brightened up.

"Is there anything else? We could've talked this over the phone but you came here personally." Dara inquired. The hand holding might be normal but Lisa being quiet is not. Is it due to nervousness? But why would she be nervous on just having their schedules adjusted. They've done it a couple of times before too. This makes Dara curious. Also, Jennie not grabbing some gummy bears from the sweet box is unusual.

"Well... You see..." Jennie slowly murmured.

"Spill." Jennie not getting straight to the point is unusual too. Dara has known them for a long time. They're like her little sisters. She can more or less tell if they're not their usual selves. 

"We got married." Jennie uttered in a tiny voice. If Dara wasn't paying attention she would have missed it.

"You what? You we're dating someone? How come I didn't know about it. Who is it?" Dara already has a clue who is it. Still, its better to clarify things. That, and mess with them a bit.

"We got married." Jennie said louder.

"Yeah you got married I get it. To who?" Dara definitely saw Lisa smirked and looked affectionate towards Jennie. _So they finally did it these two idiots. Took them long enough._

"Lisa and I got married to each other last Saturday." Jennie said full of confidence.

"Nini, she knew." Lisa tugged on their joined hands chuckling. 

"Why'd you have to spoil it Lisa." Dara's eyes turned into slits and eyed Lisa. This only made Lisa chuckled more.

"Stop messing with my wife Unnie. She's really anxious on telling you, you know." Lisa said putting her chin on Jennie's shoulder and side hugging her wife. Lisa felt Jennie's tension go away.

"So you knew? Why'd you have to make me repeat it twice!" Jennie said pouting. She slowly deflates as tension left her body and settled comfortably against Lisa. "Since when did you knew?"

"The first time you said you got married. I already knew it was Lisa. You guys finally did it! Thank god!" Dara said dramatically sighing. She eased back on the chair more comfortably.

"Why does everyone have these kind of reaction. Are we that obvious?" Jennie asked exasperated.

"Yep. Well some don't know. But, those who are more close to the both of you knew. It was so obvious. It was actually so frustrating to watch from the sidelines." Dara said laughing.

Jennie just groaned while Lisa grinned.

"Anyway, so where are you going for your honeymoon?" Dara casually asked.

"We don't know where yet. We still need to talk about it." Jennie answered resting her back on the sofa. She's more relaxed now since she finally said what she wanted to say and Dara took it well.

"Okay. I'll let you guys know when I finished organising your schedules." Dara said standing up. "One more thing. Are you gonna go public with this information?"

"What do you mean by public?" Lisa asked as her hands inches it's way to the sweet box. She grabbed a gum and ate it. She also got some gummies and gave it Jennie.

"Like having a press conference announcing your union." Dara walked towards her mini fridge and grab some water and drink it. She looked back at the couple to asked if they want any.

"Do we have to do that?" Lisa looked up and cocked her head. "And, chocolate milk for me."

"Just water. Thank you." Jennie said. 

"No. Not necessarily." Dara said shaking her head and handed them both their drinks.

"That's too bothersome." Jennie said easing her head on the sofa and closing her eyes. The water bottle making contact with her forehead. The coldness easing away her tiny headache.

"Then how do you want me to deal with the press if they found out?" Now it's Dara's turn to cock her head to the side looking at the couple in front of her.

"Let's just make em guess." Lisa said shrugging her shoulders. She opened her chocolate milk and drank it.

"If they found legit sources. Then we say yes." Jennie added sitting upright opening her water bottle and drank up its contents. 

"Okay. Got it. Anything else?" Dara nodded and asked.

"You're invited to our wedding though it doesn't have a date yet." Jennie said smiling at the older woman.

"I'll be there. Just give me a date." Dara smiled back.

"We'll let you get back to work. Thank you for today." Jennie and Lisa stood up and hugged Dara.

"No problem. You two enjoy your day." Dara waved at the two women as they exit her office hand clasped together.


	13. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BPxSELENA is coming soon. ♥️

"Sorry I'm late. I dropped Seulgi off to Byul's apartment and got stuck in traffic. Have you ordered?" Irene said as she sat down.

"It's fine unnie. We just got here too. We stopped by at the company to meet with Dara unnie earlier." Jennie said handing Irene the menu. "Here."

"Thanks. Did you get in trouble?" Irene said browsing the menu.

"No. No. We were there to tell Dara unnie that Lisa and I got married last Saturday." Jennie said casually.

Irene did not bat an eye and just looked at Jennie and raised her eyebrows. Jennie at this point is no longer shock on how people react to them being married. By now she's convinced all of them knew Lisa and her will end up together. Jennie just rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Wire them." Irene avert her gaze from Jennie and looked at Lisa.

"Send me your numbers." Lisa sighed.

Irene got her phone out and sent Lisa a message. "Done."

Now this time Lisa fussed with her phone. "Done. I did hope you forgot."

"Well, I didn't." Irene shrugged. "Congratulations to the both of you." Irene smiled genuinely.

"Thank you." Lisa said smiling like a fool.

"What the hell just happened?" Jennie asked confused on her friend and wife's behaviour. 

"Just collecting." Irene said with a smirk on her face. She got back to browsing the menu.

"Collecting what?" Lisa's smile slowly fades away.

"Just collecting." Jennie was about to ask her again. She stopped and blinked a couple of times before it sank. 

Jennie turned towards her wife. "You did not just..."

Lisa raised both her hands in surrender. "It was made years ago. I'm sorry." Jennie blankly starring at her in disbelief.

"For the record at that time, we weren't friends yet. We we're more like acquaintances with common friends. Now this unnie here blindsided me. I didn't know you we're close. One day she just said lets have a bet and the rest is history." Lisa hastily explained while mentally praying to all the gods that her wife won't divorced her.

"Who else?" Jennie asked still starring blankly at her wife. She's still processing all the information.

"Who..?" Lisa started and stopped herself. She raked her brain if she made a bet with other people. She never forgot the bet with Irene because she was baited so bad to agree with it. It pissed her off so much that it never left her memory. "I don't remember anyone else aside from this one." Lisa said as she pointed her thumb towards Irene who was busy ordering their lunch.

"Tell me if your remember anything else." Jennie said turning her attention to their friend.

"Are we okay?" Lisa hesitantly asked. She reached out and clasped Jennie's hand.

"For now. And Lili.." Jennie said looking at her worried looking wife. "You're paying."

"Okay." Lisa immediately said.

"Unnie, how much did this bloke lost?" Jennie asked their friend who was busy scrolling through her phone while she and Lisa were talking.

"10 million won." Jennie gasped as she heard it.

"10 million won? million?" Jennie said in utter shock. She turned towards her wife who seemed to have shrunk on her seat. "Lili.. why?"

"Unnie initially said 20 million. I negotiated it already to half." Lisa squeezed in a smile and put two fingers up to do a peace sign. Probably not a good idea when you don't know what level of mad your wife is in.

"No, why'd you bet against yourself? You didn't think we'll end up together?" Jennie asked softly studying her wife's confused face. 

"Honestly? No. Besides you we're dating someone back then. I didn't think you'll ever notice me. And... I thought you were STRAIGHT!" Lisa whispered the last bit. Jennie was taken a back, her eyes went wide. A moment pass and Jennie burst out laughing. 

"You thought I was.." Jennie continued laughing while Lisa pouted beside her. "STRAIGHT!" Jennie wiped down tears on her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well you certainly didn't gave off the feeling that you're not. And, you only dated men then." Lisa said, pout still on her face.

Jennie took some calming breaths to calm herself down and patted Lisa's cheeks. "I get it. Stop pouting." Jennie flashed her gummy smile and Lisa still continued to pout. "Oh! Come on Lili." Jennie said mirroring her wife.

Jennie and Lisa's gazed locked. A silent battle being fought. Irene looked on silently, enjoying her friends bickering or lack off it. As the couple continued their silent battle the food was served stealthy by the staff. She thanked them and took out her phone. She snapped a photo of the two and uploaded it on her IG story with the caption 'Choose your fighter'. She tagged all their friends, which is quite a handful, in tiny fonts. She took some photos of the food too. Picked out the most decent one and uploaded it.

"Fine!" Irene heard Jennie said. She looked up just in time for Jennie's lips to land on Lisa's pouting one. The two smiled lost in their own world.

"Really? Really? You guys really have to do that literally in front of my salad? and meat? and kimchi, basically in front of my food!" Irene deadpanned.

"Chaeyoungah is that you?" Jennie immediately matched Irene's expression.

"Touché" Irene said with a wink. She speared a forkful of her salad and started eating. The couple followed her lead and ate. The bet forgotten, for now, their lunch date went on with no more conflict.

\----

Once lunch was over, Lisa and Jennie walked Irene to her car.

"Unnie, we're not hiding that we got married but we want to keep a low profile. We'll really appreciate it if it's kept within the circle." Jennie said as they stopped near Irene's car.

"Don't worry Jennie I won't tell anyone yet. I'll let you do that. You have to tell Seul too." Irene said as she unlocked her car.

"Aren't you going to tell her when you meet later?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. You guys have to do the reveal. It's more fun that way." Irene winked and got inside her car. She shut the door and started it. She lowered the window and looked at the couple. "A piece of advice, just gather the gang and tell them in one go. It saves time." She didn't wait for any of them to respond and just waved goodbye and went her way.

"Off she goes." Lisa said looking at the back of Irene's car.

"Let's get going too. We still have things to do." Jennie said grabbing onto Lisa's hands and walked towards her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doesn't know this yet. Byul is MAMAMOO Moonbyul. If some of you doesn't know about mamamoo yet I suggest you check them out. They're awesome.
> 
> Irene and Seulgi from Red Velvet check out their sub-unit's album.


	14. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all so pretty on the new photobook!! 😍
> 
> Also, stream Ice Cream by Blackpink and Selena
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short update.

Chaeyoung heard the door creaked open and closed quietly. Soft footsteps made on her bedroom floor grew louder as the person came nearer. She felt the blanket moved and her bed dipped as the intruder laid next to her. She didn't move nor speak. A few minutes and the intruder spoke. "I can't sleep." The intruder whispered to the quiet room.

Chaeyoung slowly turned around and faced the voice. She looked at the woman's exhausted face. "You should've gone there with her you know."

"I would've, but I have work tomorrow." Jennie sighed. "I have work tomorrow and I can't sleep. I'll look like shit." Jennie said worried. She can't look like a zombie at work. She can handle feeling like a zombie, but, looking like it? Nope.

Chaeyoung hid her small smile. Her wifey is worried about looking like shit for work. As far as Chaeyoung remember, Jennie never looked, as she phrased it, like shit. She might feel like it. But never looked like one. Chaeyoung is pretty sure that work is not the main issue here. Jennie can't sleep because Lisa is not here. Lisa went to Jeonju for a photoshoot. This is not the first time this happened. Jennie will most of the time pay her a visit when Lisa is away for work or when Lisa goes home. "Don't worry you'll still look great wifey. Did you talk to Lisa?"

"Yeah, she called earlier. She said they have a morning shoot tomorrow so we said our goodbyes so she can sleep early." Jennie said turning towards Chaeyoung. "That's an hour or so ago. I tried to sleep early too since I also have work tomorrow. But, I can't. So here I am."

"Here you are." Chaeyoung gave Jennie a smile. She moved her hand and started playing with Jennie's hair. Chaeyoung noticed Jennie's breath slowly evening out and her eyes slowly shut close. Minutes passed and Jennie is sleeping like a baby. "Works like a charm." Chaeyoung murmured. She pulled the blanket up and covered Jennie so she doesn't get cold.

Chaeyoung slowly got up and quietly exited her room. She marched over to Jisoo's room not bothering to knock. She threw herself on the bed and position herself comfortably. She put her switch on Jisoo's nightstand and started browsing through her phone.

"There's a stash over here." Chaeyoung heard Jisoo talking to her teammates through her gaming headset.

"Take cover there's a snipper. Find him. Good. Lets move." Jisoo commanded her team. Chaeyoung stood up and walk towards Jisoo to watch the game. A few minutes watching and she decided she should play her own game too. Jisoo's been ignoring her anyway too immersed on her game.

Chaeyoung opened her kart racing game and played on a course she knows she's good at. The game started and she's gaining distance. One rider was on her tail so she throw some traps. The rider slipped and spin away from the track. 

"How long have you been there?" Jisoo finally noticed Chaeyoung lying on her bed concentrating on her phone. Given that Chaeyoung was holding her phone horizontally Jisoo knows she's playing. Jisoo flopped down beside Chaeyoung and watched her play. "Throw all your traps now chipmunk."

"Shuushh.." Chaeyoung reprimanded Jisoo but did what she said. She drop all her traps and zoomed her way to victory. 

"Yay! I won. Look I got first place." Chaeyoung said clapping happily, a huge bright smile on her face.

"Aww.. congratulations." Jisoo said patting Chaeyoung's head affectionately.

"Thanks. And, I wasn't here long. About.. 20mins?" Chaeyoung said settling back to her comfortable position.

"Last call?" Jisoo asked.

Chaeyoung looked at the time on her phone and did the math using the information Jennie gave her earlier. "Two hours or so."

"Less than an hour then." Jisoo said standing up. "I need to take a break from my PC. Wanna grab a cookie? And some milk?" Jisoo extended her arm to help Chaeyoung up.

"What am I? 4?" Chaeyoung sassily retorted. Jisoo just looked at her and raised her eyebrows silently saying yes.

Chaeyoung just can't be bothered to say anything else. She grabbed the hand offered and stood. Besides there is nothing wrong with an adult woman eating cookies with milk, she reasoned to herself. She's definitely not a child. "Lead the way."

\----

"Stop bullying me. Move." Lisa walked in on Chaeyoung animatedly playing with her phone. Jisoo was sitting in front of her with a smirk on her face while also playing with her phone. Lisa approached her best friends to greet them.

"No!!!" Chaeyoung shrieked. "Moveeee!!!" Chaeyoung slumped against the chair looking devastated.

"Welp. I won. As usual." Jisoo leaned back and looked at Chaeyoung with a smug look on her pretty face.

"You cheated!" Devastation gone. Chaeyoung said pointing at Jisoo.

"I didn't." 

"Umm.. Hi? I'm back?" Lisa hesitantly said making her presence known. She snorted when noticed the cookies and what appears to be milk gone cold on the table. She grabbed a cookie and munched on it.

"Welcome back. She's in my room." Chaeyoung glanced at Lisa and pointed at her room. She turned her attention back to Jisoo who's still sporting a smirk across her. "Now you! Why do you always cheat!" 

"I told you. I wasn't cheating. It's called strategy." Jisoo twirled her phone on her fingers and shrugged.

Lisa finished her cookie and went to their room. She quickly showered and changed to comfortable clothes. She made her way to Chaeyoung's room passing by the bickering duo.

\---

Lisa slowly made her way to Chaeyoung's bed where her beautiful wife sleeps. She slowly sat down and booped her nose to Jennies cheek. "Jennie.." Lisa whispered. 

Drawn like a magnet, eyes closed, Jennie snuggled closely. "You're here.."

"Yeah. Let's just talk later. Let's go back to our room and sleep okay?" Lisa gently said.

"Okay." Jennie hummed.

Lisa slowly got up expecting her wife to follow. Lisa turned back to the bed and her wife is still laid down with her eyes closed. 

"Nini.." Jennie only hummed in response.

Lisa bend down and kissed her wife. A smile bloomed on Jennie's face but she still didn't open her eyes. "Since you my queen won't even be awaken by a kiss. I would just have to carry you back."

Jennie just laid there waiting to be carried. But her wife seems to be going away. The door creaked open and footsteps can be heard moving away. Still, Jennie waited. A few moments later her wife seems to have come back. Jennie felt soft lips against hers as strong arms lifted her off Chaeyoung's bed princess style. Jennie automatically wrapped her arms around Lisa's neck and slowly opened her eyes.

"Gimme another kiss Lili and put me down. I'll walk." Jennie said.

Lisa gave her a quick kiss but didn't put her down. "You can put me down now. I'll walk."

Lisa just smirked. "Too late for that now my queen. Our bed awaits. Hold on tight." Lisa walked out in Chaeyoung's room with Jennie on her arms.

Jennie heard voices getting louder as they near the dining room. "Are they fighting?" Jennie asked her wife.

"Games." Lisa said. One word, that was enough explanation on what was going on. They're all really competitive. "Don't even think about joining them. I'm not putting you down anywhere except our bed." Lisa pointedly looked at Jennie.

"Don't worry. I like where I'm at now." Jennie said patting Lisa's cheek. "Onwards my knight in pink pajamas." Jennie cheekily said.

"Goodnight guys. Enjoy your game." Jennie said passing Chaeyoung and Jisoo.

"Night wifey." Chaeyoung said with furrowed brows, attention still on her game.

"Goodnight." Jisoo said looking up for a bit. She paused with her eyebrows raised. "Jendeukie. You have legs you know."

"I know. Lisa has longer though, it's faster this way." Jennie said before they disappeared in their room.

"Ha! See that!" Chaeyoung said celebrating her win.

Jisoo got distracted by the couple that she stopped playing. Chaeyoung used that opportunity to widen the gap and Jisoo wasn't able to recover. "Yeah. Congratulations! Let's go to bed."

"It's still early." Chaeyoung said.

"It's almost 2am." Jisoo said standing up and started heading towards her room.

"It's still early for you. You just want to go back playing on your PC cause you lost." Chaeyoung said trying to provoke Jisoo to play again.

"Yes you're right. Now go to sleep. Good night." Jisoo said as she tiptoed to kiss Chaeyoung's cheek. Jisoo went into her room and shut her door. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung stood at the hallway dumbfounded. A few minutes passed by and Jisoo's keyboard can be heard. Chaeyoung sighed and call it a night.


	15. Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the JENLISA SHIP SAILING here's an update.
> 
> LovesickGirls! BP'S Title track along with "The Album" will be out on Oct. 2, 2020. Mark your calendars!
> 
> I may or may not drop another chapter on that day. Who know. 😁
> 
> \--------
> 
> Shameless plug. I'm a Blink and a Moomoo.
> 
> I'm soft for Wheein. So, if any of you has the time. Please have a listen to her new OST track for the K-Drama "Record of the Youth" titled "Shine on You"
> 
> https://youtu.be/IDVVzzE7aUc

The door closed and Lisa walked towards their bed with Jennie on her arms. Lisa gently put her wife down on the bed. All those working out truly paid off.

"I. missed. you." Lisa said as she peppered Jennie with kisses. Lisa loved their nights alone. They're both busy and tired most days but sleeping with Jennie by her side and kissing her goodnight is one of the reason Lisa tries to go home no matter the distance.

Jennie held Lisa's face between her hands and brought it down. Jennie felt Lisa's soft lips against hers and gave a contented sigh. She opened her mouth and lightly nip on Lisa's plump lips. Jennie slightly stuck out her tongue asking for entry which Lisa immediately responded to. She poke her tongue in and deepened the kiss. They've been so busy these past few months that they haven't even gone on their honeymoon. The day they got engaged was the closest they had to sexual intimacy, which is kind of pitiful. They both want to do it, it's just that it's either they're too tired or their schedule doesn't match up. If only time travel is real Jennie would smack her past self for arranging her schedule to be in conflict with Lisa's. Back then she wanted to stay away from her wife. She was afraid that she'll lose it and confess then get rejected. Who would've imagined they'll be where they are now.

Before things get way more heated, they both pulled back. Jennie opened her eyes to Lisa lovingly looking at her. Jennie cupped Lisa's cheek and Lisa instinctively leaned towards Jennies hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lisa kissed Jennie's hand once more and laid down beside her wife. As Lisa got settled, Jennie moved closer laying her head at the crook of her wife's neck and layed her hand on Lisa's toned abs. "What time do you need to be at Jeonju again tomorrow?"

"We're done with the shoot at Jeonju." Lisa run her fingers through Jennie's hair.

"But earlier you said you still have a shoot and you need to stay over." 

"You would've waited for me if I told you I'm coming home. And I know you have a shoot tomorrow, you need rest Nini." Lisa kissed Jennie's forehead. They've been like this ever since they've got together. Like magnets drawn to each other. Both of them like to shower the other with kisses, especially Lisa. 

"You're free tomorrow then?" Jennie said as she continues to draw lazy circles on Lisa's abs.

"I still need to go to the studio in the afternoon. What time do you need to go to your shoot?" Lisa's eyes slowly close. The fatigue from the entire day caught up to her.

"I need to be at the studio by 12." Jennie half yawned the sentence.

"Okay." Lisa said it in tiny voice, if Jennie wasn't near her she would never have heard it.

"Good night Lili." Jennie said as she drifted off to sleep.

\----------

Lisa rolled on the bed expecting to bump into her wife. With eyes still closed she patted the space beside her but still no Jennie. She slowly opened one eye, squinted and surveyed the room, still no Jennie. She glanced at the clock and it reads 9am. It's still early even for a 12pm call time. Lisa sighed and stretched her long limbs. She laid there for a few minutes just looking at the ceiling trying to wake herself up. Lisa slowly sat up and tied her hair into a bun. She went into the bathroom to do her morning rituals and got out of the room in search for her wife. 

Lisa trudge down the hallway leisurely with one destination in mind, kitchen. Judging by the smell coming from the kitchen her wife is cooking pancakes. Lisa saw Chaeyoung busy setting up the table, Jisoo not on sight. She's still probably either awake and still playing or still stuck in dream land after pulling an all nighter. Lisa raised her finger on her lips to tell Chaeyoung to not make a sound. Chaeyoung just nodded and pointed at the kitchen. Lisa went on and found her wife expertly flipping the pancake on the pan. Lisa silently approached her wife and slowly snaked her arms on her tiny waist. She then kissed Jennie's neck and greeted her. "Good morning queen."

The first few instances Lisa did this the pan flew because she got startled. Jennie got used to it eventually and she noticed Lisa will only do it when her hands are empty. Jennie turned off the stove and put the last batch of the pancakes on the plate. She turned to face her wife and wrap her hands around Lisa's neck. Jennie tiptoed and gave her wife a proper kiss. "Good morning to you too. Slept well?"

"Yes. And you? What time did you woke up?" Lisa said squeezing her wife's butt. Her hand got slapped but it was totally worth it. 

"I slept well too. Around 8." Jennie said as she let go of her wife and took the plate of pancakes. "Bring the syrup and honey Lili."

"Can I get another squeeze if I bring em?" A raised eyebrow is all Lisa got. Lisa chucked grabbed it both and followed Jennie to the dining room. She's still cute.

\-------

"What time will you be done later?" Lisa asked as she stares at her wife from the passenger seat. She would have drove them to the studio but Jennie insisted that she drove them there. Lisa would've argued but Jennie beat her to it. _"You drove for hours last night. Besides its not that far."_ Lisa just shut her mouth and sat at the front seat without a fuss.

"I still don't know yet. Depends on how the shoot go. How about you?" Jennie said as she made a right turn.

"An hour or two tops. Can I go to your shoot after?" Jennie just snorted at Lisa's question. Lisa acquired this habit of asking her questions where her answer doesn't matter anyway. "Yes. You would've gone there either way."

"Well if you said no.." Lisa begun.

"You would try to disguise yourself so I won't find out you're there and fail at it." Jennie finished. "And I already know you're going anyway."

"How?" It was way obvious and Lisa already know the answer but she enjoys having this banter with her wife.

Jennie pointed at the bag near Lisa's foot which carries her camera. "That.. is a dead give away." Lisa just grinned. "So, I can go right?"

"Yes." Jennie said smiling at Lisa's antics.

They arrived at the studio and thankfully Jennie didn't have to go around in circles trying to find a parking spot. She parked the car and killed the engine. "I'll be at studio 10." Jennie said as Lisa handed Jennie her purse.

"I'll be there when I'm done. Now, gimme a kiss so I can work hard." Lisa said already pouting. Jennie playfully rolled her eyes and gave her wife a kiss. "I'm fully charged. Let's do our best today." A huge grin on her beautiful face.

\-----

"Someone got laid." Bambam bumped Lisa's shoulders while walking on the way out of the studio.

"Ha! I wish." Lisa bumped back. 

"You're glowing though. You definitely got laid. So who is it?." Bambam said as he opened the door for the both of them.

"I told you. I didn't get laid." Lisa insisted. _I have a wife but our schedule is a bitch. Getting laid would have to wait besides I love what we have right now._ Lisa kept that to herself, for now.

"What's with the shine then." Bambam said gesturing to Lisa's whole body.

"It's just me. I shine like a star." Lisa confidently said pumping out her chest with arms stretched outwards.

"Fine." Bambam refused to debate with his friend. It's true anyway what is there to argue. One of the ways to not get burned is to acknowledge that fire is hot.

"You gave up easily." Lisa chuckles and patted Bambam's shoulders.

"I don't want to hear any cringey stuff coming out of your mouth." Bambam said. He noticed Lisa led them to the burger place that recently opened. "Grabbing some late lunch?"

"Yep. I'll have it to go though. I still need to go to studio 10." Lisa said as she stepped inside the store.

"Is Mr. Kang there?" Bambam knows Lisa has sort of an apprenticeship with Mr. Kang. Lisa is already good at taking pictures but she got better when she started learning from Mr. Kang. Most of her photographs are of her friends, especially Jennie.

"No. Jennie has a photoshoot at studio 10." Lisa said as she go forward and ordered her meal. "A cheeseburger and a large fries to go please. Thank you."

"Ahh. I see, you're still stalking you're crush. Just confess already. You chicken shit." Bambam knew about Lisa's huge crush on Jennie. Most of them knew. She might not outright admit it but her photos and photo collection says it all. Bambam just hopes his friend doesn't get hurt.

"Are you free this sunday?" Lisa asked, ignoring Bambam's jabs. Lisa collected her order and started walking towards the exit.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll call you later or sometime this week." Lisa said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Why?" Bambam asked again.

"Bye." Lisa waved her hand not looking back and continued walking leaving Bambam behind.

"Crazy woman." Bambam muttered under his breath, smiling at Lisa's actions.

\------

"Hi, good afternoon." Lisa greeted everyone on set. Murmurs started to spread when the crew noticed her. She should've went incognito, but changing her clothes is such a hassle. 

"Oh, Hi Lisa. I didn't know you're gonna be in this shoot too." Mr. Kim, Jennie's photographer today greeted her.

"No no. I'm not. I'm just hear for my ride." Lisa quickly explained.

"We're just half way through the whole thing. You might wait for awhile." Mr. Kim said as he sip on his coffee.

"It's fine. You don't mind me lurking around here don't you?" Lisa knows Mr. Kim doesn't mind. She's been to many of Jennie's photoshoot with him and he always allow her to stay and even take pictures. Lisa asked anyway.

"No. I don't mind. And I will never mind. You know you're always welcome on my shoots."

"Can I take some photos too? It's for science you see. I won't get in your way, I promise." Lisa flashed him a huge grin. 

"For science my ass. But, sure. Knock yourself out. She's in her dressing room by the way." Mr. Kim chuckled at Lisa's childlike behaviour.

"Thankies." Lisa zoomed towards Jennie's dressing room leaving an amused Mr. Kim.

\------

"Come in."

Lisa walked in on her wife changing clothes. She crossed the threshold and immediately shut the door. "Nice view." Lisa played it cool, trying to hide the fact that she got flustered.

"Only for you." Jennie winked and smirked.

"Have you eaten? Want some fries?" Lisa tried to change the topic. Food, food is always safe.

"Not yet." Jennie finished changing and sat down next to Lisa who was busy taking out the food she got from the burger place.

"Heard you're just half way through the whole thing." Lisa said as she got some fries and tried to feed her wife. "Here."

"Thanks." Jennie ate the fries and licked Lisa's fingers for good measure. Lisa shuddered and blush. Her wife is definitely not playing fair. Lisa went from hot to hotter in just seconds. _Get ahold of yourself._

"I met Bambam earlier. Asked me if I got laid or something. Said that I'm glowing." Lisa said as she got another fries and fed her wife again. Thankfully, Jennie showed some mercy and didn't lick her fingers this time.

"Ahh. There must be something in our water then. I was told the same thing." Jennie said chewing her fries. She turned towards her wife and rested her head on the sofa, enjoying watching her flustered wife.

"Must be." Lisa agreed. She got more fries and fed it to Jennie again. "I told him I'll call him sometime this week. Is sunday still a go?" Lisa knows that the sunday schedule is final. She just needs something to talk about while she pull herself together.

"Yeah, schedule is still clear for that day." Jennie said as she continues to stare at her wife's obviously flustered face. _Maybe I went too far._

A knock on the door and one of the interns came in. "Ms. Kim. We're ready for you." The intern got out as quick as she got in. 

"Well, gotta work." Jennie got up, bend over and gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek. "Please behave." Jennie whispered. She straightened and walked out the door leaving a more flustered Lisa on her dressing room's sofa. 

"Tell that to yourself." Lisa muttered as she leaned back on the sofa and covered her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Let me know. :)  
> I also posted it on wattpad. Check it out.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amarantha109


End file.
